


Perfect Posture

by hoshiyahs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Parties, Crushes, Flexibility, Flirting, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Semi-Public Sex, Soonyoung in tights fam, Yoga Instructor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, of course this is a yoga instructor au what else were you expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiyahs/pseuds/hoshiyahs
Summary: Seungcheol, being the wonderful friend that he was, signed up for a yoga class in order to help his best friend get laid. Being a good friend started to seem overrated until Seungcheol met his hot and extremely flexible yoga instructor, Kwon Soonyoung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God. This was originally supposed to be a short and fun fic about flexible Soonyoung and smut, but somehow along the way I caught feelings and added?? Romantic developments or something? So yeah, this had to be split up.
> 
> Also, the last time I took an actual yoga class was like three years ago and I barely remember anything. So sorry for any inaccuracies @ you intense yoga go-ers out there.
> 
> Special thanks to [shockingfootage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shockingfootage/) for betaing for me!

First of all, Seungcheol would like to note that all of this wouldn’t have happened if Yoon Jeonghan wasn’t a fucking two-faced liar.

Of course, some may argue that Seungcheol should have seen this coming from a mile away. Even before the tell-tale signs of betrayal showed their faces. But either way, let’s not get too hasty about pointing fingers—here were the details.

It had all started with Jeonghan having a huge crush on the cute American guy in their film studies class, which wasn’t inherently a problem or anything. Joshua Hong was a cool guy—a little awkward, but funny and cute. He was friendly and he, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol became fast friends, spending the entire semester in the back of the lecture hall during film viewing sessions making fun of movie art. Joshua's pretty face and soft-spoken demeanor made him the absolute picture of innocence—until they realized that he was the first to take any opportunity to make a bad sex joke.

Needless to say, Seungcheol wasn't surprised in the slightest when Jeonghan found himself totally smitten by the end of the first month of the semester. Joshua was totally his type, after all.

And at first, it was totally fine—great, even. Seungcheol kind of felt like Jeonghan needed to get laid and Seungcheol liked Joshua a lot, so he didn't have to worry about being the guy who hates their best friend's boyfriend. Seungcheol had fun for a while teasing Jeonghan, pushing him towards Joshua in a not-so-subtle way, watching the two of them get flustered—good stuff.

That is until Seungcheol realized Jeonghan was kind of a coward. After about a month of watching Jeonghan and Joshua flirt and listening to Jeonghan whine about how cute Joshua was, Seungcheol was starting to get fed up.

"Just ask him out!" Seungcheol exclaimed in exasperation one day.

Jeonghan had flopped onto the couch in their shared apartment as soon as he had gotten back from class. He buried his face in the cushions and his limbs were sprawled all over the couch, leaving no space for anyone else to sit down. Seungcheol tried to ignore Jeonghan as he moaned about how sad and single he was and "why won't Joshua just ask him out already?" Jeonghan even slapped Seungcheol's hand away when Seungcheol tried to reach around him to grab the TV remote from between the couch cushions, glaring at him pointedly for not paying attention to his romantic woes.

"I've never asked anyone out before!" Jeonghan muttered pathetically, his voice muffled by the couch cushions.

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow at him, settling down on the floor in front of the couch and crossing his legs. "Liar. You've dated other people before."

"But I never ask people out. People ask me out," Jeonghan complained. He dramatically flipped himself over and lets out a heavy sigh as he stared at the ceiling in affected despair. "This is the curse of being hopelessly beautiful."

"Fuck you," Seungcheol said, narrowing his eyes at Jeonghan.

“That’s what I’m trying to get done here, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan said with another dramatic sigh, resting the back of his hand on his forehead as if he were the one who had any right to be exasperated here. Seungcheol rolled his eyes at him, only feeling a little more content when he hit Jeonghan’s face with a couch cushion and Jeonghan squawked ungracefully.

By the time the end of the summer classes rolled around, Jeonghan still hadn't asked Joshua out, and they didn't have any more shared classes together.

"It's fine—we can all still hang out and stuff, right Seungcheollie?" Jeonghan said one day when they had all gotten lunch together and found a spot out in the quad. He nudged Seungcheol with his elbow.

Seungcheol sat down on a patch of grass and took a very loud, pointed sip of his smoothie, almost tempted to say no. If he had to third-wheel/wingman for Jeonghan and Joshua one more time one of them was going to get strangled and it probably wasn't going to be Joshua.

"Sure," Seungcheol said instead, because he was a fucking great friend. "I'll see what I can do—I'm pretty busy next semester. But you can both hang out without me. It's fine. Please." Seungcheol had given up on the idea of trying to be subtle for Jeonghan's sake a while ago because Joshua was really not going to get it otherwise.

"Oh yeah! That sounds awesome," Joshua said brightly. The way Jeonghan seemed to glow at Joshua's smile made this whole scenario almost forgivable. Suddenly, Joshua's lips turned to a frown. "Oh no, wait—I might be busy next semester, too. I got a new gig at work, so I'm taking on some extra hours."

Seungcheol could almost hear the sound of Jeonghan's heart shattering into a bunch of tiny pieces. With Jeonghan too devastated to speak and sipping sulkily on his frappuccino, Seungcheol spoke up to try and keep the conversation light.

"Oh? Where do you work?" Seungcheol asked.

Oh, uh," Joshua's cheeks dusted pink and he laughed. "It's kind of weird, but I'm an instructor for a beginner's yoga class at the recreation center on campus."

Suddenly, Jeonghan started making loud choking noises and he turned away from them, coughing loudly. Joshua began to get up in confusion, but Jeonghan waved him away. Seungcheol pat Jeonghan’s shoulder without looking, face deadpan as he handed a napkin to Jeonghan without a word.

Joshua sat back down, frowning slightly and fidgeting with his cup. "Hey, it's not that funny," he mumbled.

"Oh, he's not laughing at you," Seungcheol quickly reassured Joshua, saving Jeonghan's thirsty ass.

Jeonghan nodded quickly next to him, wiping his mouth. "Yeah, I'm just terrible at drinking drinks," Jeonghan said in the worst lie Seungcheol has ever heard him tell.  "That's really cool. Actually, I used to do yoga myself."

Seungcheol almost spit out his drink at Jeonghan's blatant lie. Jeonghan? Yoga? Seungcheol could barely get him to roll out of bed and he honestly doubted Jeonghan could even touch his toes. Getting Jeonghan to do yoga was a real stretch (pardon the pun).

"Oh, really? No way!" Joshua said, face lighting up.

"Yeah, I'm a real enthusiast," Jeonghan said. "It's been a while, but I was thinking about... doing it again. I love all those... positions."

"I'm sure you love downward dog," Seungcheol said, smirking when Jeonghan elbowed him in the side. Worth it.

"Actually, me and Seungcheol here were thinking of taking some beginners classes next semester," Jeonghan said, lips curling into a Cheshire grin as Seungcheol actually spit out his drink. "Y'know, get back into the basics."

Seungcheol wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sneering at Jeonghan while his best friend just grinned away like nothing was wrong.

Joshua, bless him, didn't notice anything wrong with Seungcheol doing a spit-take and just beamed at them. "Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, maybe we can join your class or something?" Jeonghan said. Despite all of his bravado, Seungcheol was starting to see the edges of that chip away in Jeonghan's voice. He was hesitant, like he was afraid of getting rejected.

Seungcheol would have felt bad for him if it weren't for the fact that Joshua was still smiling brightly at them, albeit looking slightly flustered.

"That'd be so fun!" Joshua agreed. "I think my class might be full, but I can put you both on my personal waiting list." Joshua gave them a playful wink.

Jeonghan seemed appeased by that and Seungcheol prayed that they wouldn't actually have to take yoga classes just because Jeonghan wanted to see Joshua in tights. But, of course, whatever force was presiding over this realm had it out for Seungcheol in particular, because Joshua spoke again.

"But if you guys really wanna take classes next semester, my coworker has a class right after mine with open spots," Joshua chimed in. "He's a great teacher. Super friendly. We could even grab coffee all together after your class sometimes!"

"That sounds fantastic—sign us up," Jeonghan said quickly.

"'Us'?" Seungcheol hissed at him.

"Yeah, of course!" Joshua responded, not seeming to hear Seungcheol's despair. "You guys can even sign up online! Here—“ Joshua pulled out his phone and started typing something in.

In the few moments they had before Joshua looked back up at them, Seungcheol shot Jeonghan a scowl.

Hell. No. Seungcheol mouthed at him.

Jeonghan clasped his hands in front of him, giving Seungcheol a pleading look while mouthing the phrase "Joshua in tights," as if that had any value to Seungcheol.

Fuck no. Seungcheol mouthed at him again, throwing in a particularly hard glare.

Jeonghan brows furrowed in thought, and he pulled out his phone, tapping furiously. Seungcheol was almost tempted to pretend he didn’t notice his phone vibrate and a little text notification from Jeonghan that popped up, which only read “PLEASE.”

Seungcheol clicked his tongue in annoyance. He was so tired of playing third wheel and, in the back of his mind, he knew Jeonghan was going to twist his promise somehow. Seungcheol wasn't exactly sure how he was going to mess things up, but he knew it was gonna happen.

But, of course, Seungcheol was a goddamn sucker for friendship and free food, so he just sighed.

A week, Seungcheol texted back.

Jeonghan grinned widely, turning to Seungcheol to make an “ok” sign with his hand. Seungcheol even felt good for a moment, for doing a favor for his friend. Joshua finally looked up from his phone and passed it over to Jeonghan.

"Just fill out the form and both of you should be good to go!" Joshua said sunnily as Jeonghan filled out the form at light speed.

Jeonghan handed the phone to Seungcheol and Seungcheol very begrudgingly began to type his information in.

"So are you, uh—“ Jeonghan began as Seungcheol typed away, "are you flexible or something?"

Seungcheol closed his eyes, wishing that there was some way he could disappear into the void for the rest of this conversation.

"Sort of?" Joshua answered with a sheepish laugh. "I mean—I can do the splits, if that counts for anything."

"What about standing splits?" Jeonghan asked, taking a seemingly casual sip of his drink.

Joshua hummed thoughtfully, as if he was thinking, even though Seungcheol could definitely see the tiniest smirk curling on his lips. Joshua then got up from where he sat and raised one leg straight up in the air.

So yeah. That's why Seungcheol found himself standing in the yoga studio at the beginning of the semester. Because Yoon Jeonghan couldn't keep it in his pants. And because he was a damn good friend. You’re fucking welcome, Jeonghan.

Seungcheol was leaning against the wall in the hallway in front of the yoga studio classroom with a rented yoga mat tucked under his arm. He kept his head low, pulling his baseball cap further over his face, feeling like a total idiot in his loose tank top and basketball shorts. Everyone in this yoga class was definitely prepared considering they were all beginners, what with their leggings and flowy chakra shorts.

The thing is, Seungcheol really was not a yoga guy. Not because he was unfit or anything—he was incredibly fit. He didn’t have to tell people that he played basketball, soccer, and did taekwondo for them to know that he worked out regularly. But Seungcheol was more of a big-and-buff fit guy, not a slender-and-lean fit guy. Granted, Seungcheol wasn’t actually that big, but these thighs were definitely not meant for flexibility so his point still stands.

Two girls in tights walked by Seungcheol and cast him a quick glance, before giggling and Seungcheol wanted to die. He checked his phone, praying that Jeonghan would get here soon so that, at the very least, they could look like idiots together.

Actually, now that he was thinking about it—where was Jeonghan? The class was going to start in two minutes and Jeonghan hadn’t texted him or anything. If he was late, Jeonghan was definitely going to miss Joshua walking out of class, which would make this all for nothing. Seungcheol frowned, looking up when the studio door opened and people from Joshua’s class began to shuffle out. Jeonghan didn’t bail on Seungcheol without telling him, right?

As the last of the class began to file out and Seungcheol’s session began to head into the room, Seungcheol stood up straight and walked towards the door. He saw a glimpse of Joshua’s profile coming out from behind the door and called out to him. Joshua turned and smiled sunnily, waving back. Seungcheol walked towards him, quickly trying to think of an excuse to save Jeonghan’s late ass when he saw a very familiar face following Joshua out of the studio.

That asshole fucking lied to me, was Seungcheol’s first thought. His second thought was fuck, even Jeonghan was wearing chakra shorts and tights.

“Hey, Seungcheol!” Joshua greeted Seungcheol before he could react, bringing Seungcheol in for a friendly bro shoulder bump/hug. Joshua gave him a slightly apologetic look when they step back from their greeting. “Sorry, again, for not being able to get you in my class,” Joshua began. “I know Jeonghan already told you, but I still feel bad.”

Seungcheol’s eyes darted from Joshua to Jeonghan, who was casting Seungcheol a pleading look from behind Joshua’s back. Seungcheol looked back down at Joshua and forced a smile.

“Hey, it’s no big deal,” he said through gritted teeth. “I still love… yoga. So.” Seungcheol kept it at that, trying to rein in his anger and disbelief.

“Hey, you’ll still have a great time,” Joshua quickly tried to reassure him. “Soonyoung’s a great instructor! Super friendly and really cute! I’ll even put in a good word for you.”

Seungcheol wasn’t really sure if Joshua putting in a “good word” with the yoga instructor of a class Seungcheol was going to quit in about an hour after the session ends actually means anything, but the thought was kind of nice. Seungcheol forced a small laugh.

“Yeah, sure,” he said. “Thanks, man.”

Joshua smiled and gave him a small shoulder punch. “I’ll go talk to him now,” Joshua said, before turning to Jeonghan, whose pleading, apologetic look begging for mercy suddenly switches to a charming smile in the blink of an eye. “I’ll meet you outside in five minutes for lunch?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Jeonghan said. He waved as Joshua walked away and Seungcheol just kept glaring at him before Jeonghan’s smile dropped. “He’s gone.”

“I fucking hate you, by the way,” Seungcheol finally said.

“Look, he only had one spot left,” Jeonghan tried to explain desperately. “I wasn’t about to let this chance slip through my fingers!”

“You could have at least texted me so I could drop out of the class!” Seungcheol argued, jabbing him with his rolled-up yoga mat. He growled when Jeonghan dodged the hits. “At least fucking tell me how to dress for a yoga class! I look like a buffoon.”

“Hey, it’s fine! It’s not like you’re trying to impress anyone,” Jeonghan said. He quickly threw his hands up when Seungcheol threatened to whack him with his yoga mat. “Not that you don’t look great, uh, best friend,” Jeonghan added hastily, like a tiny reminder. “You’re probably going to quit anyway right?”

“Yeah, I can still get a refund after the first session,” Seungcheol said, tucking his yoga mat back under his arm with a scowl. “I’ll just go today and tomorrow you can catch these hands.”

“Lunch for two weeks?” Jeonghan tried to placate him.

“A fucking month,” Seungcheol said, pushing past Jeonghan to step into the class.

“I love you, too,” Jeonghan said, blowing him a kiss, laughing when Seungcheol flipped him off.

The studio was already pretty filled when Seungcheol walked in, yoga mats placed in neat rows as people stretched and warmed up. He also noticed that the instructor hadn’t entered the class yet. As he looked over the classroom for a place to put his mat, Seungcheol cursed his luck when he realized the only free spot was in the center of the very front row.

Seungcheol all but tossed his yoga mat on the ground, kicking it open unceremoniously after kicking off his shoes. He peeked around at the rest of the class. The guy right next to him was touching his toes.

Could Seungcheol even do that?

Not to be defeated, Seungcheol stood on his yoga mat with his heels together and bent over. Much to his dismay, his fingertips dangled just above his ankles. Seungcheol's lips pulled into a pout as he stared down at his feet. Come on—he wasn't that inflexible, was he?

Something sparked in him—a feeling that Seungcheol normally argued was really complicated and had a lot of different layers, but most of his friends just called "being annoyingly stubborn." Now that Seungcheol had set his eyes on a goal, he was determined to reach it. Even if the goal was really, really stupid.

Seungcheol's brows knotted together and his lips pursed into a thin line. He held his hands out with his fingers extended and shoulders rolled forward as he tried to reach his toes. Seungcheol tried to ignore the stinging pain in his lower back and resisted the urge to bend his knees. Seungcheol's face was twisted into a concentrated expression that made him look a little constipated and he grit his teeth as his body inched forward, fingertips mere centimeters away from his feet.

"You're going to hurt yourself like that, you know."

In Seungcheol's concentration, he didn't notice the presence of a figure crouched right in front of him. Seungcheol let out a surprised yelp, falling back down on his ass and groaning as he rubbed at the pain in his lower back. He looked up quickly, glare at the ready for the asshole who interrupted him.

The asshole in question was still crouched in front of him, balanced perfectly on the balls of his feet and sitting on the backs of his heels. The young man was leaning his elbow on his knee and resting his cheek against his hand. He had soft-looking bleached blond hair in an asymmetrical part, and thin eyes that glinted mischievously as he gave Seungcheol an amused smirk.

Seungcheol's anger disappeared in a snap and he wondered if the air his lungs had really been knocked out when he fell or if this guy was actually just really cute.

Seungcheol suddenly became aware of the fact that he had been quiet for too long and he searched frantically for something to say. Something flirty. Something clever.

"Uh," Seungcheol said instead and stopped there as a lump formed in his throat. Great work, Choi Seungcheol. Quick thinking.

The cute blond guy's smirk turned into a genuine grin, his eyes scrunching up in a really adorable way that left Seungcheol in total awe.

"Are you Choi Seungcheol?" he asked.

Seungcheol snapped out of his enamored trance, shocked that this guy knew his name. "Uh, yes...?' Seungcheol answered, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Oh, nice! Glad I didn't get the wrong person. Shua-hyung told me to keep an eye out for you," Cute Blond Boy explained. If Seungcheol wasn't totally transfixed by him, he would have nearly missed the way the other man's eyes quickly darted up and down, looking Seungcheol over. "And now I see why," he said in a low voice that sounded almost like a purr.

Seungcheol wasn't sure if he was getting checked out or if he was being subtly insulted. Nevertheless, he felt his face grow horribly hot and he gulped.

"Great," Seungcheol basically choked out.

The other boy's expression grew bright and cheery and he gave Seungcheol a wide grin. He stood up and extended a hand to Seungcheol, pulling him up to his feet.

Cute Blond Boy stepped back so that he stood in the front of the class and his eyes roamed over the studio. He clapped his hands together, grabbing the attention of the people still stretching and chatting among themselves.

"Hi everyone! Welcome to our first beginner's yoga class," he said, tilting his head cutely and commanding the full attention of everyone in the room. "I'm your instructor, Kwon Soonyoung."

Now that he was standing up, Seungcheol could properly see what he was wearing. And it wasn't too complicated actually. Just a fitted black T-shirt and yoga-appropriate shorts. Nevertheless, Seungcheol found his eyes trailing over Soonyoung's toned, long legs and up over the slender outline of his waist, barely visible under the shirt. He caught himself staring at the lean muscles of Soonyoung's arms and at the slope of Soonyoung's neck.

It wasn't until Seungcheol caught Soonyoung's eye that he realized he was zoning out. Seungcheol quickly looked down at his feet, embarrassed as he tried to tell himself that he had just imagined the knowing smirk that curled on Soonyoung's lips.

"Since this is our first class, we're just going to start with some basics and work our way up," Soonyoung continued cheerfully. "So let's just start off with the mountain pose. Stand tall with your feet together, shoulders relaxed. Slow, deep breaths..."

Seungcheol mimicked Soonyoung, standing at the front of his mat, trying not to remind himself that Soonyoung would definitely notice if he looked like an idiot because he was standing right in front of him.

"Alright, everyone, take a deep breath and raise your arms up like you're reaching for the ceiling," Soonyoung continued in even tones and casting his eyes up.

Seungcheol did as Soonyoung instructed, feeling his body start to relax as it stretched. Hey, this wasn't so bad. As long as Seungcheol remained calm and kept his cool and didn’t check out Soonyoung too much, he'd be totally fine. Hell, this was even stress relieving. Who knew?

After a few moments, Seungcheol saw Soonyoung look back down at him. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Soonyoung shot Seungcheol a charming smile that made Seungcheol's heart skip a beat.

"Great work, guys! Now," Soonyoung continued, "let's move onto downward dog."

And just like that, as he tried very hard (and failed) not to choke at the sight of Soonyoung's ass in the air, Choi Seungcheol realized that he was royally fucked.

* * *

Jeonghan came back to the apartment later that evening, grinning from ear to ear as he set his backpack down on the floor. He flopped on the couch where Seungcheol was looking up yoga clothes on the internet. Seungcheol quickly turned his laptop away, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"What's wrong with you?" Seungcheol asked to distract Jeonghan. "You look so..."

"Happy? Alive? Radiant?" Jeonghan offered, looking up at Seungcheol.

"I was going to say terrifying, but sure."

"Seungcheollie," Jeonghan ignored Seungcheol, still smiling like the happiest man on earth. "Oh, Seungcheollie. You wouldn't understand how I feel, as someone who hasn't dated in forever."

"Four months," Seungcheol corrected him.

"Oh, you innocent with lesser experience," Jeonghan continued dramatically, laughing even when Seungcheol threw a couch cushion at him.

"Stop being so cryptic and tell me what's up already," Seungcheol said.

"I have a date," Jeonghan finally said with a dreamy sigh. "With Joshua," he added, as if it wasn’t clear,

Seungcheol found himself grinning, genuinely happy for his friend. "God, finally!" Seungcheol said, rolling his eyes for effect. "I thought I'd have to third wheel for you guys forever! When's the date?"

"This Saturday—Joshuji's treating me to dinner."

"'Joshuji'?" Seungcheol repeated, cackling when Jeonghan's face turned bright red. "Damn, nicknames already? Soon, you'll be bribing me to be the best man at your wedding." Seungcheol's laughter only grew as Jeonghan threw the couch cushion back at Seungcheol.

"Oh, please," Jeonghan said, rolling his eyes and keeping a casual tone despite how furiously he was blushing. "If anyone's going to be the best man, it'd be Jun. You'd throw the tamest, PG bachelor party of all time."

"Oh, come on, Jun’s party planning would be boring as hell, too," Seungcheol objected. “He's so shy.”

"More fun than yours," Jeonghan argued, kicking Seungcheol’s leg. “I trust him to order strippers.”

Seungcheol laughed. "Seriously though, congrats, dude," Seungcheol said with sincerity, reaching over to give Jeonghan a light punch in the shoulder.

Jeonghan laughed, looking slightly bashful. "Don't get my hopes up or anything—it's just a date. It might not work out."

"Please, Yoon Jeonghan," Seungcheol said, expression suddenly stern. "Both of you have been flirting with each other for months. If something doesn't work out, I will personally show up at your date myself and save your ass."

Jeonghan chuckled at him. "Thanks, Seungcheol," he said.

Seungcheol grinned back at him. "You think I'm doing this for you? This is a matter of personal pride—I took a yoga class to get you laid."

"A debt I can only repay with food," Jeonghan said, nodding solemnly. "You free on Thursday? Let's get lunch after my yoga class."

"Oh, I can't," Seungcheol answered before he could stop himself. Suddenly, he felt very self-conscious as Jeonghan levelled him with a suspicious look.

"What? I thought you didn't have any classes on Thursday," Jeonghan asked.

"I do," Seungcheol answered, rubbing his neck and avoiding Jeonghan's scrutinizing gaze. His eyes fall down to his laptop, which was still open on a page for yoga shorts. "It's... uh—“

Before Seungcheol could finish, Jeonghan launched forward, snatching Seungcheol's laptop.

"Hey—!"

Jeonghan stared at the laptop, ignoring Seungcheol's protests. "'Chakra shorts'?" he read out loud. He looked up with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you were quitting the yoga class?"

"I-I was going to," Seungcheol stammered. "But, I mean, it's actually not so bad." Seungcheol began to ramble, feeling sweat roll down his neck as Jeonghan gave him the flattest I-don't-believe-you stare Seungcheol had ever received. "It's really, uh, relaxing. And I've got a lot of pent up stress, y'know," Seungcheol continued, which wasn't really a lie. "Besides, it's cool to meet new people—“

"So you’re into someone in your yoga class?" Jeonghan interrupted him with an even tone, smirking as Seungcheol choked on his words.

"Th-there isn't anyone!" Seungcheol objected stubbornly.

"You're a shitty fucking liar, Seungcheol," Jeonghan said. "C'mon, spill. Who is it? Guy? Girl? Neither? How cute are they on a scale of one to ten?"

"I said there isn't anyone!" Seungcheol growled, not intimidating Jeonghan in the least. 'Yoga's just... great! Yeah, maybe I just love stretching and oceanic ASMR!  You don't know my life."

Jeonghan snorted. "Please, I know enough to know that you can't touch your toes."

Seungcheol felt his face heat up. "Shut up," he muttered petulantly. "Like you could even touch your toes."

Jeonghan levelled Seungcheol with a deadpan stare and got up to his feet, bending forward so that his fingertips firmly touched the top of his toes.

Seungcheol was quiet for a long moment, then he pulled his lips into a pout. "Why can everyone touch their toes but me?"

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. He straightened his back and looked down at Seungcheol with a hand on his hip. "This is why Jun is going to be my best man. God, you're a baby," Jeonghan said, clicking his tongue. “Seriously, who is it? Do I need to stalk social media?”

“Is it really that hard to believe that I’m interested in yoga?”

“Yes,” Jeonghan shot back immediately. When Seungcheol scowled at him Jeonghan rolled his eyes, unintimidated. But Jeonghan still put his hands up in a sort of surrender nonetheless. “Fine, I’ll let it go,” he acquiesced. “But I’m going to find out who your little yoga crush is eventually.”

“No, you won’t,” Seungcheol said stubbornly. He took back his laptop and settled it on his lap, looking away from Jeonghan pointedly “Because there is no yoga crush and you’re being stupid.”

“Alright, Seungcheollie,” Jeonghan said, crossing his arms and sounding thoroughly unconvinced. “Whatever you say.”

Seungcheol opened his mouth, about to rise to the bite, before deciding that it wasn’t worth it to argue with Jeonghan right now.

Instead, Seungcheol just glared at him. “Yeah, that’s right,” he said, very sure of himself as he added the items to his cart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far! I'm almost done writing this whole fic, so hopefully the next part will be up soon!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it! Comments are super appreciated and you're also welcome to reach me on twitter @kurameowchi!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol tries to work through... whatever that weird feeling in his chest is whenever he sees Soonyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this fic, I realized that it was getting way too fucking long, so I decided to split it into three chapters instead of two. I'm not quite done yet, but at least this way y'all don't have to wait too long.  
> Thanks again to [shockingfootage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shockingfootage/) for being a bro and beta-ing for me again!

For the next couple weeks of yoga classes, Seungcheol really believed that he  _ didn’t _ have a crush on Soonyoung. Whether it was out of genuine denial or just a stubborn primal urge to prove Jeonghan wrong was up for debate. Either way, Seungcheol went to class in new, yoga-appropriate clothes telling himself that his weird… thing with Soonyoung was just…

Simple fascination, probably? At least that’s what Seungcheol figured during the third session, watching in pure awe as Soonyoung folded himself into a seemingly impossible pretzel formation. That seemed innocent enough.

By the fourth or fifth class, Seungcheol started to think that maybe it was more like a simple curiosity about Soonyoung, who spoke a little loudly over the backdrop of some standard-issue relaxing yoga soundtrack and bounced on his heels when he stood in front of them talking. Seungcheol may be new to the whole yoga scene, but he was intuitive enough to know that Soonyoung wasn’t exactly the picture of calm and relaxing stretching. Seungcheol wondered if there was a casual way to ask how Soonyoung got into yoga when they weren’t really having full friendly conversations yet.

Pure stubbornness is Seungcheol's new excuse by the seventh class and, actually, it was pretty believable. The fact that Seungcheol was always kind of competitive wasn't really a secret, so when the guy who always took the spot next to Seungcheol in class started trying to chat up Soonyoung before class and gave Seungcheol an offhanded tip about his posture, Seungcheol made it his personal mission to kick this guy's ass.

Seungcheol started to pay close attention to the details of Soonyoung's poses, from the way his feet were positioned on his mat to every inch of his posture. Seungcheol's gaze followed the way the lines of Soonyoung's muscles moved when Soonyoung went for a dynamic pose, trailing up slender legs and a toned upper body, all the way to the gentle gesture of his hands, extended almost as if they were directed towards Seungcheol. Seungcheol tried his best to copy the pose, taking deep even breaths and following Soonyoung's picturesque pose like an artist chasing his muse. When Seungcheol lifted his head up, feeling confident, his eyes met with Soonyoung's.

Soonyoung smiled at him approvingly and Seungcheol felt warm under the curious inspection of his posture.

"Nice work," Soonyoung said as he passed Seungcheol, hand grazing Seungcheol's shoulder and with a voice that almost sounded like a purr. Seungcheol's ears turned bright red, but he glowed under the praise.

Seungcheol forgot about the obnoxious guy next to him by the end of the fifth week, and he was starting to think that, begrudgingly, Jeonghan was right. It had been a while since Seungcheol had dated anyone and he did have a lot of weird pent-up sexual tension.

Basically, Seungcheol's final excuse was just straight-up horniness. And he felt like a goddamn creep for it. He barely knew anything about Soonyoung other than the fact that he was really flexible and smiley. There was no other reason for him to be so distracted by a guy just because he was kind of (read: very) cute. Seungcheol already wanted to die when he woke up from a very good dream featuring Soonyoung backed up against the yoga studio mirrors, legs pushed so far that his knees were over his shoulders.

Seungcheol made extra sure not to make eye contact with Soonyoung from then on, for both of their sakes. Soonyoung was his yoga instructor. They were in a class that Seungcheol paid for. This was super inappropriate.

So ultimately, when Jeonghan asked if Seungcheol wanted to tag along to a house party Joshua invited them to, Seungcheol was eager to accept. College house parties meant environment-appropriate flirting and possibly getting laid which meant a healthy way for Seungcheol to relieve all of that. Then he could take his yoga class in peace without worrying about getting a hard-on every time Soonyoung taught in tights. Hopefully.

So, as any man on a mission would, Seungcheol planned his outfit for this night with extreme purpose. He wore a black T-shirt that was fit just enough so that it showed off the toned muscles of his upper body and a pair of jeans that flattered his ass tremendously. It was nothing fancy, but Seungcheol had been around enough to know how this worked.

When Seungcheol walked out of his room to the living room where Jeonghan was waiting for him, Jeonghan gave him a low whistle.

"If you don't get laid tonight, I’m going to be personally offended on your behalf," Jeonghan said as Seungcheol locked the door behind them. As they start towards the house, Jeonghan nudged Seungcheol's elbow. "Do you need me to play wingman? You know how good I am at playing wingman."

Seungcheol laughed. "No, I think I'm good on my own tonight."

"Oh, look out everyone—Mr. Choi's coming over," Jeonghan said, wiggling his eyebrows. "You're in luck, too. I've met a lot of Shua's coworkers—all super hot and a lot of them are single."

Seungcheol suddenly froze in his steps. "Joshua's coworkers?" he asked, his throat suddenly feeling dry.

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah?" he replied, sounding somewhat hesitant. "I told you this was a birthday party for one of his coworkers, right?"

Seungcheol almost wanted to answer that no, Jeonghan had definitely not told him anything of the sort. Instead, he elected to continue walking, rubbing at the sweat starting to form on his neck. "Oh, yeah—must've forgotten," he lied.

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't question him further. And considering his entire friendship with Jeonghan, that was a win for Seungcheol.

It's fine, whatever. It wasn't as if that meant that Soonyoung was definitely gonna be there for sure or anything. Besides, even if Soonyoung was there, there still wasn't any reason to freak out. Unless Seungcheol had a crush on Soonyoung or something. Which he didn’t, by the way.

Yeah. Right.

Seungcheol mostly managed to calm himself down by the time they got to the apartment, which was already booming with activity. Joshua greeted them at the door and leaned over to give Jeonghan a quick peck.

"Hey! Glad you guys could make it," Joshua said as he led them through the crowd. "Do you guys want some drinks or anything? Mingyu's been practicing mixing drinks and he'll be really disappointed if you guys don’t have any."

"Yes please," Seungcheol said, hoping he didn't sound too desperate. He caught himself searching through the crowd in the dim party lighting, feeling a conflicting mix of relieved and disappointed when he didn't spot Soonyoung. He was getting way too nervous for this.

Joshua led them to the kitchen, where some tall guy was mixing drinks. Contrary to Joshua's description, the tall guy, who Seungcheol assumed was Mingyu, looked rather frazzled about being in charge of the party’s supply of alcohol.

"That sounds disgusting," Mingyu said, looking very horrified. "I'm not making that."

"Uh, Mingyu? Who's the birthday boy here?"

Seungcheol's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice and he found himself turning towards the source.

"Not you, Soonyoung-hyung," Mingyu snorted.

Sure enough, standing on the other side of the table was Mister Cute Yoga Instructor himself, eyes squinted in a charming smile on his face and his arm thrown around the shoulders of a guy who looked like he already had a few too many drinks. Seungcheol felt himself deflate a little, and then immediately felt ridiculous.

"Okay, true," Soonyoung admitted with a hand raised in acknowledgement, "but it’s Jihoon’s birthday and I’m Jihoon’s roommate, which automatically makes me in charge of alcohol.” When Mingyu didn’t look convinced, Soonyoung puffed out his chest more. “Plus, I’m your hyung. Me and Seokmin are both your hyungs. We have seniority over you.”

"Yeah, Mingyu," the drunk guy said, crossing his arms and failing to look intimidating at the taller man. "You really gonna disrespect your hyungs like this?"

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "I'm only two months younger than you,” he said with a rather pointed look at Seokmin.

Soonyoung and Seokmin booed at him and Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh at this silly side of Soonyoung that he was seeing.

Joshua pushed past them. “Give him a break—do you really want food poisoning on Jihoon’s birthday? He’ll kill both of you,” he said. When Soonyoung and Seokmin started to object, Joshua beckoned for Jeonghan and Seungcheol to come over.

"By the way, I invited some friends over," Joshua said, effectively distracting them from the drinks. "You guys have met my boyfriend, Jeonghan, right? And Soonyoung, I think you know—”

"Oh!" Soonyoung's eyes seemed to light up in recognition when he noticed Seungcheol and Seungcheol felt his breath hitch in his throat. "Seungcheol, hey!"

Seungcheol ran a hand through his hair and tried for a charming smile. No need to panic. It was just Soonyoung, no big deal. Just say something normal.

"Hey," Seungcheol greeted him with a small wave. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Seungcheol cheered silently to himself. Nice and casual. Good work. See? He could talk to cute boys, no problem.

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow at him, but he still smiled nonetheless. "Well, it'd be weird if I wasn't here," Soonyoung said. "Since I live here and all."

Seungcheol felt his whole body grow hot with embarrassment. Oh, god. He took it all back—he couldn't talk like a normal person.

"Oh—uh, I—“ Seungcheol stammered helplessly. He grimaced and scratched the back of his head. "My bad, I—okay see, Joshua—“

Soonyoung chuckled, hiding his laugh behind his fist and waving off Seungcheol's apology. "Hey, no worries! Now you know," he said with a smile that made his whole face light up. Seungcheol felt breathless just looking at him. Soonyoung pushed his way past Joshua, Jeonghan, and Seokmin's conversation and sidled up to Seungcheol. Seungcheol wasn't sure if the way their hips bumped together was intentional on Soonyoung's part, but that didn't stop a silly smile from crawling onto Seungcheol's face.

Soonyoung leaned forward slightly against the counter. His head was tilted slightly and turned towards Seungcheol and his eyes scrunched slightly as he gave Seungcheol a small smile.

"You don't like parties or something?" Soonyoung asked with a kind voice. "You look kind of nervous."

Seungcheol suddenly felt hyper aware of the sweat dripping down the back of his neck and his T-shirt sticking slightly to his body. "No, I'm fine," Seungcheol lied. He began to fan himself with his shirt. "It's, uh, just kind of stuffy in here."

"Ah, I get that. I'm starting to feel kind of sweaty, too," Soonyoung said. He fanned his face and gave Seungcheol a little grimace. "Wanna join me for drinks out on the back patio? Cool ourselves off?"

In the back of his mind, Seungcheol was reminded that he actually came with his friends or something. And, technically, he should be spending time with them, or at least be giving them a heads up. But then Soonyoung casually ran a hand through his hair and shot Seungcheol a charming little grin that made Seungcheol forget any other obligations he had.

“Yeah,” Seungcheol said breathlessly. "That sounds fantastic.”

"Awesome," Soonyoung said with a cute little wink and finger guns. Soonyoung reached over to grab three bottles with one hand before turning and pulling Seungcheol along to lead the way. As they pushed through the party towards the back door, Seungcheol wondered if it was really the collective body heat of the crowd making him dizzy or if it was the brush of Soonyoung's fingertips against his palm making him feel lightheaded.

When they get to the door leading to the patio, Soonyoung slid the door open with a tiny shake and beckoned Seungcheol to follow him. Seungcheol closed the door behind them and the blaring of the speakers became muffled. It wasn't quiet enough for Seungcheol to hear the crickets and nightlife sounds or anything, but it was still a nice backdrop. Whoever picked the party mix had good taste.

Aside from the two of them, the patio was empty and cozily small. The apartment sat on the first floor of the apartment building and the wood of the patio creaked a little when Seungcheol stepped on it. The platform was fenced off by a thick wooden railing that came up to Seungcheol’s hip and blocked the apartment from the hillside street. Soonyoung was sitting comfortably to the side, legs swinging off of the ground. He patted the empty spot next to him with a pleased grin.

The platform creaked under Seungcheol's footsteps and Seungcheol laughed. "God, this thing sounds like it came from a nightmare," Seungcheol said. As he lifted himself up onto the railing next to Soonyoung, the wood let out another loud, almost eerie creak. "You sure your apartment isn't haunted?"

"Hey, don't joke about that," Soonyoung said, lips pulling into a slight pout. He pulled his hands into his sleeve in little sweater paws and opened a bottle with a tiny pop. "It's dark out here," Soonyoung mumbled cautiously as he handed the bottle to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol took the bottle with a smirk. "You scared of ghosts or something?" Seungcheol asked, his eyes drawn to the way Soonyoung's bottom lip jutted out as Soonyoung frowned.

Soonyoung scoffed unconvincingly as he opened his bottle. "I mean, I don't believe in them or anything," he said. "But, I mean, I don't wanna mess with them and find out if they're real." When Seungcheol let out a little snort, Soonyoung elbowed him playfully. Soonyoung tried to glare at him, but his lips were still curled into a smile that shone in the darkness. "What? You're not even a little afraid of ghosts?"

Seungcheol let out a tiny hum, as if he were thinking. Hell yeah, he was afraid of ghosts. The last time he had tried watching a horror movie, he spent the whole time screaming and slept on the floor of Jeonghan's room for a week because he was too scared to sleep by himself. But he wasn't about to tell Soonyoung that.

"You can't punch a ghost," Seungcheol admitted simply instead.

Soonyoung started to laugh again, and Seungcheol instantly felt his heart soar at the mere sound of it. Soonyoung laughed loudly and his joy was shown with his whole body. His grin was so bright and his eyes formed a crescent. Seungcheol wondered if he ever heard a laugh so genuine before in his life. It was contagious—Seungcheol found himself smiling along with Soonyoung, feeling ridiculously proud of himself for being able to make Soonyoung smile like that.

Eventually, Soonyoung’s laughter started to die down into little giggles, he hid his mouth behind his hand. “Sorry,” he said, still chuckling. “I know I laugh pretty loud.”

“No, it’s fine,” Seungcheol said quickly. “It’s cute.”

Seungcheol cursed his inability to think before he spoke as Soonyoung suddenly went quiet, his eyes growing slightly wider with his hand still in front of his face. It was hard to read his expression like this. Seungcheol had half a mind to try to cover his tracks and pretend he didn’t mean it. But also, he wasn’t lying. How else would he describe Soonyoung’s laugh?

“’Cute’, huh?” Soonyoung repeated so softly that Seungcheol almost didn’t hear it. He bumped Seungcheol’s shoulder with his own and his lips split into a wide grin. “Hey, are you one of those guys who gets around? Those really smooth-talking guys?” Soonyoung said a little louder.

“Who, me?” Seungcheol laughed. “Nah, it’s just a little bit of liquid confidence.” Seungcheol wiggled the bottle in his hand and took a sip. The taste of sweet and sour candy mixed with the burn of alcohol surprised him and he stuck out his tongue. Seungcheol looked down at the label on the bottle squinting to read in under the flickering porch light. “’Green apple-flavored soju’?” he read, raising an eyebrow at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung just shrugged. “What? Normal soju tastes so gross on its own,” he explained, taking a long swig of his own and sticking out his tongue a little. “It’s still pretty gross, though.”

“Who drinks for the taste?” Seungcheol snorted.

Soonyoung chuckled in agreement with his lips pressed slightly against the mouth of his bottle, before tilting his head back to take a long drink. A drop of soju rolled past his lips and trailed down his chin and along the smooth curve of his neck. Soonyoung’s Adam’s apple bobbed and his cheeks were starting to grow a little more noticeably flushed. Even though the porch lighting was dim and almost eerie, the way the light caught on the highlights of Soonyoung’s face made him quite a pretty picture.

Soonyoung let out a sigh when his lips pull off the bottle with a tiny pop and his breath forms a cloud in the chilly autumn air. Soonyoung cast Seungcheol a sidelong glance, before turning slightly and raising an eyebrow at Seungcheol. Seungcheol’s eyes suddenly fell to the way Soonyoung’s tongue swiped quickly across his bottom lip.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Soonyoung asked, lips curling into a mischievous smile.

Seungcheol hadn’t even realized he had been staring. Face flushed with embarrassment, “Oh, n-nothing,” he stammered quickly. Seungcheol turned away quickly and took a big sip of his own, thankful for the muffled music in the background, keeping things from getting too awkwardly silent.

“This playlist is pretty good,” Seungcheol observed, desperate for something to say as he wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve, ignoring the sickeningly sweet mixed with the bitter aftertaste. “Who was in charge of DJing?”

“Normally Jihoon DJs when we have parties and stuff,” Soonyoung said. He was leaning towards Seungcheol with one arm propping him up as he looked towards the apartment. “But it’s his birthday, so I thought I’d pick the playlist for tonight.”

“Oh, no way?” Seungcheol asked, looking over at Soonyoung. “You picked out the music?”

Soonyoung laughed. “What, is it really that unbelievable? Do I look like I have bad taste in music or something?”

“No, not at all!” Seungcheol assured him quickly. “It’s just… Well, I mean—you know, you’re a yoga instructor and everything…” Seungcheol explained, rubbing his neck, unsure if it was the alcohol making him feel all warm.

Soonyoung pulled his legs up, scooting back on the platform a bit to cross his legs. “Oh please, yoga is cool and everything, but it’s just a part-time job,” Soonyoung said. “I can only take natural forest sounds for so long.”

Seungcheol nodded in agreement. “Yeah, not gonna lie—yoga isn’t really my thing either.” At that, Soonyoung snorted and looked away in a not-so-discreet fashion, taking another drink to try to hide the smirk on his face. Seungcheol frowned. “What?”

“Nothing,” Soonyoung hummed playfully. He looked over to Seungcheol and grinned. “I mean, I kind of figured it wasn’t your thing.” Seungcheol’s lips pulled into a frown and he huffed childishly. Soonyoung laughed but scooted closer to Seungcheol, nudging him with his elbow. “Aw, don’t pout. Not everyone can touch their toes.”

“I’m not pouting,” Seungcheol said, absolutely pouting. Soonyoung chuckled and pouted right back at him as a way of apology. Seungcheol tried to keep up the upset façade, but it was hard when Soonyoung was being so adorable at him. Seungcheol couldn’t help but grin. “So what do you actually do, then?” Seungcheol asked.

“I really like to dance and stuff,” Soonyoung explained. “I’m a performing arts major and I kind of co-run the hip hop club on campus.”

“Hey, that’s really cool!” Seungcheol said. Now that he thought of it, he could really imagine Soonyoung tearing it up on the dance floor. He had the physique for it. “You must be good if you run the club.”

Soonyoung ducked his head as he laughed, rubbing his neck. Seungcheol could see the slightest pink flush on the apples of his cheeks. “I mean, I think I’m pretty okay,” he said, sounding a little flustered. “But I just work with a lot of really talented people.”

Seungcheol hummed thoughtfully, taking another drink and looking over at Soonyoung as the other boy straightened his back and kicked his legs around a little. The thought of Soonyoung dancing, moving with smooth and fluid motions, was in itself a force to be reckoned with. Even with his cute, round face, Seungcheol had seen the flashes in class when Soonyoung was focused, with a dark expression and eyes that were almost sultry in the way their concentration.

The thought of Soonyoung rolling his hips suddenly popped into Seungcheol’s mind and suddenly the autumn night was too hot.

Seungcheol coughed into his hand, looking away for a moment. “I dunno, you look like you’d be really good at it,” he murmured.

Soonyoung looked curiously at Seungcheol. “Oh yeah?” he asked. “How do you figure that?”

Seungcheol scratched his head. “Well, you’re really lean, y’know?” he offered. “Plus you’re really good at yoga, so you’re really flexible and move really fluidly. And you have a great body for it so—“ Seungcheol stopped there, a little too late. He wracked his brain for something to cover it up or some attempt at making it casual, but the alcohol was already starting to make him feel a little fuzzy. “You’re just really hot,” Seungcheol ended up saying.

Before Seungcheol could regret his comment, Soonyoung just whistled. Soonyoung smirked and leaned a little closer to Seungcheol. “Thanks,” he said with a voice low and breathy. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

From here, Seungcheol could smell the cologne that Soonyoung was wearing, and it was pretty faint, but nonetheless a little intoxicating. He couldn’t help but stare at the mischievous curl of his lips. “Yeah?” Seungcheol asked, voice barely above a whisper as he leaned in a little closer, licking his lips subconsciously.

Soonyoung hummed lowly and ran his hand slowly up and down Seungcheol’s bicep. “You know, if you’re into hip hop, I could teach you a few things myself,” Soonyoung said. “Give you some… private lessons.” His hand ran up Seungcheol’s arm to his shoulders, and his fingertips found their way to the back of Seungcheol’s neck, sending shivers down Seungcheol’s spine. Despite the sultry tone of Soonyoung’s voice, his touch was feathery light and almost tentative.

Seungcheol could feel Soonyoung’s breath ghosting across his lips, mesmerized by Soonyoung’s dark eyes. “I wouldn’t mind,” Seungcheol said with a tiny smirk of his own. “You’re a pretty good teacher.”

Soonyoung’s seductive expression broke for just a second as the corner of Soonyoung’s eyes wrinkle and he let out a simple breathy laugh. Seungcheol’s chest throbbed in a way he couldn’t describe, and he finally closed the gap between them.

Soonyoung’s lips were slightly chapped from the cold, but they were pliant to Seungcheol’s touch nonetheless. Soonyoung’s fingers threaded themselves in Seungcheol’s hair and he let out a needy moan as Seungcheol snaked his arm around Soonyoung’s waist.

Soonyoung, Seungcheol found, was a very eager kisser. He licked enthusiastically at the seam of Seungcheol’s lips and Seungcheol opened his mouth for him obediently. Seungcheol’s senses were overwhelmed in a really good way, what with Soonyoung running his hands through his hair and his tongue licking hungrily into Seungcheol’s mouth. Soonyoung tasted faintly of alcohol mixed with the sweet-and-sour taste of the green apple flavoring, and even though Seungcheol wasn’t a fan of the drink before, he suddenly found the flavor absolutely delicious.

Seungcheol began to deepen the kiss, pulling Soonyoung closer to him in his pleasant delirium. He barely registered the sound of the door sliding open before a familiar voice called out. "Hey, Seungcheol," Joshua called out as he peeked out into the patio. "Jeonghan and I were thinking of—“

Seungcheol wasn't sure which one of them pushed the other away, but both of them sprung apart. Seungcheol practically jumped off of the side of the patio and his bottle of soju tumbled to the floor.

Joshua stopped, looking between Soonyoung and Seungcheol with a puzzled expression. All three of them were silent, unsure of what to say—or how much to say, before Joshua's eyes grew wide and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Oh! Uh—“ Joshua started to back into the house. "Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine!" Seungcheol tried to assure him quickly, face hot with mortification.

"I'll just—“ Joshua fumbled with the door handle, adamantly not looking at Seungcheol or Soonyoung.

"Wait, Shua-hyung—“ Soonyoung began, sounding equally flustered.

"Just, uh, come find us when you're done, Seungcheol! Or text us!" Joshua called out, voice frantic as he closed the door behind him.

Now, not even the muffled background noise of party music was enough to fill the awkward silence after Joshua left. Soonyoung and Seungcheol stared at each other, both of them shifting uncomfortably as they tried to think of something to say.

Seungcheol's mouth gaped open like a fish. What was he even supposed to say to him? It wasn't as if Seungcheol has never randomly made out with someone under the influence of alcohol. It didn't happen often or anything and Seungcheol always felt really embarrassed after, but he didn't remember actually having to face his reality while his lips were still warm and wet and his heart was still drumming quickly in his chest. Besides, this make out was less because he was emboldened by fucking green apple soju and more because he thought Soonyoung looked... really cute.

In fact, Soonyoung still looked really cute as he looked at Seungcheol with wide eyes. His cheeks were flushed pink in the moonlight and his lips were kiss-swollen red.

Soonyoung proved to be the braver of the two of them, as his lips parted to speak. "So—“

Before Soonyoung could continue, the back door opened again with a loud slam. A short young man with a paper crown sitting lopsided on his head peeked out. His face was slightly red and he wore a tiny amused smirk.

"Hey, Soonyoung," he called out to him. "Seokmin is throwing up all over the couch because of that stupid soy sauce drink."

"Oh shit," Soonyoung said, springing to his feet. He looked frantically between the short guy retreating into the house and Seungcheol. Soonyoung's face pinched into a grimace. "Sorry, I really need to take care of this."

"No, it's fine," Seungcheol said, grateful for some form of escape. "Go ahead. I still need to cool off for a bit and before I head back in."

Soonyoung gave him a very earnest thank you before running back into the house and closing the back door behind him.

When Seungcheol was finally totally alone on the patio, he let out a huge breath that he didn't know he was holding. He put a hand on his chest and frantically fanned himself with his shirt, wondering how it could be that hot in November.

Seungcheol leaned back on his elbows against the patio, looking up at the night sky. He took deep breaths to calm himself down, trying to distract himself by watching his breath form fog in the crisp autumn air. When that didn't work, he closed his eyes and sighed. Seungcheol's lips were still tingling. His mind was still totally frazzled. All he could think of was Soonyoung's hand on the back of his neck and threading through his hair. His heart was still hammering in his chest and Seungcheol didn't know what to do about how floored he felt about Soonyoung's fucking smile of all things.

Seungcheol clicked his tongue in frustration and pushed his hair back.

The thing is—wasn't this what he wanted? A chance to work off his frustration? And who better to do it with than the person he had been attracted to this whole time?

But now, Seungcheol could tell that there was something other than pure sexual attraction. He felt weirdly curious about Soonyoung—something he didn't really feel for people he just wanted to hook up with. Seungcheol had felt drunk with glee when he made Soonyoung smile or laugh and he wanted to do it again.

Seungcheol let out a sigh so slow that he could feel it in his lungs, but it did nothing to relieve the horrible throbbing in his chest.

"God dammit," he murmured to himself before heading back inside to rejoin his friends as the cold finally started to settle in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Like I said before, I had to split this up into three chapters, but hopefully I'll have the next one up soon! In the meantime, comments are highly appreciated as always! And you can find me on twitter @kurameowchi


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally moving into some advanced stretches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut in this chapter!! Although, this fic is listed as rated E so I feel like that isn't super surprising.

Seungcheol didn't talk Soonyoung for the rest of the party. Not because he didn't try or anything—he definitely wanted to. But Soonyoung was pretty preoccupied with making sure Seokmin survived the rest of the night and disappeared before eleven.

Which... actually wasn't too bad. Seungcheol thought he was going to have a heart attack every time he thought he saw Soonyoung out of the corner of his eye, so it was nice to have the breathing room to try to forget the whole making-out-with-your-hot-yoga-instructor thing.

(This didn't work, by the way. Seungcheol definitely woke up the night after the party after a very vivid dream that involved Soonyoung pinned underneath him with, now experience-accurate, kiss-swollen lips.)

By the time the yoga classes rolled around again, Seungcheol prayed that he had enough time to fucking find his chill and be a normal human being. Since the night of the party, Seungcheol had been trying very hard to distract himself—going to the gym, playing Overwatch, actually studying. Jeonghan had left the apartment on Sunday morning when Seungcheol cracked open a biology textbook and was absolutely horrified to see that Seungcheol was still studying when he got back in the afternoon. At the very least, Seungcheol had gone a whole night without dreaming of fucking Soonyoung on a yoga mat or, even worse, going on a romantic, candle-lit date with him. That had to at least count for something.

The studio door opened and the previous class began to pour out. Seungcheol caught Jeonghan's eye as his roommate walked out. He waved at him, suddenly feeling a bit on edge. He hadn’t told Jeonghan anything about the party yet and Jeonghan didn’t confront him about Joshua catching him making out with Soonyoung. Seungcheol prayed that Joshua just hadn’t told him or that Jeonghan had just decided to be merciful for once.

"Hey, how was your class?" Seungcheol asked as Jeonghan walked up to him.

Jeonghan just stood right next to him, staring at every person who walked by with narrowed, suspicious eyes. "Great," Jeonghan answered simply. He then gave an appreciative hum and a slow nod. "Joshua is very flexible."

Seungcheol's face twisted in disgust. "Okay, gross, I—“ Seungcheol stopped speaking when he saw Jeonghan stare down a guy who was walking into the studio. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Jeonghan said, shifting his attention to a girl who had been looking at them. "Just trying to figure out who you're crushing on in your yoga class—it's not her, right?"

Seungcheol felt his whole face heat up. "Jeonghan, I told you. There isn't—“

“No, it couldn’t be her,” Jeonghan continued, ignoring Seungcheol’s protesting. He shook his head. “She wasn’t even at the party.”

Seungcheol’s eyes grew wide. “Who told you about the party?”

“Ahah!” Jeonghan snapped his fingers at him and Seungcheol cursed his big stupid mouth. He turned to him, a smug expression on his face as he leaned his elbow on top of Seungcheol’s shoulder. “So something did happen at the party! C’mon and spill already, Seungcheol-ah.”

Seungcheol scowled, cclicking his tongue as his face burned. “God dammit, Joshua,” he said.

“Wait, what?” Jeonghan asked, brows knitting together. “Joshua didn't tell me anything.”

Seungcheol closed his eyes, sighing at himself. When will he just learn to shut the fuck up?

“Well, I'm gonna ask Joshua anyway at this point, so you might as well just tell me,” Jeonghan said in a sing-song voice. “What happened?”

“How did you even guess?” Seungcheol asked.

“It wasn't that hard, actually. You've been acting super weird all weekend and you’re not subtle,” Jeonghan explained with a shrug. “You think you can just study and think I don't know what's up?”

“We're students,” Seungcheol muttered sulkily. “We're supposed to study.”

“We both know you barely study,” Jeonghan said, rolling his eyes. “Stop trying to distract me—what happened?”

Seungcheol sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Jeonghan really was too perceptive for his own good. And once Jeonghan started figuring shit out, there was nothing that could keep him from satisfying his curiosity. Seungcheol didn't know what he was thinking, trying to fool Jeonghan.

“Nothing really happened…” Seungcheol murmured. When Jeonghan raised an unbelieving eye at him, Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “Fine, I might have… Made out with someone. Or something. Not a big deal.”

“You sure are acting like it's a big deal.”

“Well, it's not,” Seungcheol snapped, voice coming out a lot harsher than he intended.

Unintimidated, Jeonghan just scoffed. “You're a really shitty liar,” he said. Suddenly, Jeonghan’s expression became serious. “Nothing happened to you, right? Did you get hurt at all?”

Even in his frustrated mortification, Seungcheol couldn't help but feel touched at Jeonghan’s concern. Jeonghan could be infuriating at times, but he was just looking out for Seungcheol in the only way he knew how. “No. No, I'm fine,” Seungcheol assured him with a much gentler tone.

Jeonghan searched Seungcheol’s expression for a long while. When he was satisfied that Seungcheol wasn't hiding, he hummed thoughtfully.

“Ah,” Jeonghan said after a moment. His lips curl almost cartoonishly into a smirk. “So you have a crush on them.”

Seungcheol could practically feel his face growing bright red and the tips of his ears grow hot. Nonetheless, like the stubborn fool he was, he found himself trying to lie.

“No!” he said quickly and as evenly as he could. “Why would I have a crush on Soonyo—“

Jeonghan gasped so loudly that the people around them turned to look at the commotion, his hands clasping over his mouth dramatically just as Seungcheol realized how badly he slipped. “You have a crush on So—“ Jeonghan protested as Seungcheol pushed his hands over Jeonghan’s mouth.

“No, I don’t!” Seungcheol said, his voice going high.

“Oh my god,” Jeonghan said, voice muffled by Seungcheol’s hands. “You wanna date your yoga instructor?”

“I don’t!” Seungcheol hissed.

“Okay, but you hooked up with him at the party?” Jeonghan asked, pushing Seungcheol’s hands away from his mouth.

“I didn’t hook up with him or anything,” Seungcheol said with a small wince. “We just… made out or something. Whatever. It’s not even a big deal.”

“It is if you _like_ him,” Jeonghan said.

“I don’t like him!” Seungcheol insisted. Jeonghan snorted and Seungcheol glared at him. “I mean, I _like_ him, but I don’t wanna date him or anything,” he lied. “It’s just… lust or whatever. You know, like he’s hot.”

“Uh huh,” Jeonghan said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah,” Seungcheol said. “Either way, I definitely don’t have a crush on—“

"Hey, Seungcheol!"

Seungcheol all but jumped at the sound of Soonyoung's voice, whirling around quickly to see Soonyoung smiling brightly at him, looking just as sunny and adorable as he always was.

Seungcheol desperately tried to think of a clever greeting, but his mind was suddenly bombarded with several thoughts at once, including his developing crush on Soonyoung, the very clear memory of thrusting his tongue into Soonyoung’s mouth a few days ago, and, worst of all, that dream he had two nights ago where Soonyoung came all over his yoga mat. In the end, the only thing that was registering as a full, coherent, singular thought in his mind was "oh fuck, he's wearing tights."

"Aren't you going into the studio?" Soonyoung asked when Seungcheol was quiet for too long. Seungcheol gulped, hoping that Soonyoung didn’t catch up staring where he probably shouldn’t have.

“Sorry! I’m just holding up your student for a bit,” Jeonghan spoke up, peaking over Seungcheol’s shoulder to give Soonyoung a little wave. Even without looking at him Seungcheol knew the bastard was wearing a shit-eating grin. “I’m Yoon Jeonghan—Seungcheol’s roommate. We met at Jihoon’s birthday party on Friday.”

“Oh!” Soonyoung snapped his fingers. “You’re the guy who convinced Mingyu to make the soy sauce shots!”

“Yup, that’s me,” Jeonghan said, leaning his elbow on Seungcheol’s shoulder. Seungcheol squinted and turned to Jeonghan accusingly as his best friend grinned away unknowingly. Somehow, he wasn’t super surprised that all the interruptions lead to Jeonghan, whether he knew it or not.

“Nice work!” Soonyoung said, reaching out to shake Jeonghan’s hand. “Seokmin was sick as hell, but dude it was so worth it.

Jeonghan swiped his bangs to the side with a dramatic flourish. “What can I say? I’m a master of persuasion.”

“Spare me,” Seungcheol muttered under his breath as Soonyoung laughed.

“So, are you ready for class today?” Soonyoung asked Seungcheol, still grinning widely as Seungcheol turned to him.

Feeling a little more relaxed, Seungcheol was starting to find it easy to smile right back. “Yeah, I’m always ready,” he replied.

“You sure?” Soonyoung asked, his smile turning into something a little more coy. “I’ve got some pretty tough poses lined up for today.”

Seungcheol was beginning to wonder if Soonyoung was starting to figure out what made Seungcheol tick, dangling a challenge in front of him like that. Nonetheless, Seungcheol rose to the bait with a scoff that was a little more confident than it should be. “I can handle whatever you throw at me.”

The thoughtful hum that Soonyoung made came out as more of a purr. He tilted his head as he looked at Seungcheol with a scrutinizing eye, tongue darting out very quickly to swipe over his bottom lip. Seungcheol allowed himself to gulp inaudibly, feeling kind of like a piece of meat on display and absolutely loving it.

“I’ll believe you when you can balance on one leg without being toppled over by a gust of wind,” Soonyoung quipped with a tiny chuckle that made Seungcheol’s heart feel like it was going to leap out of its chest.

Seungcheol laughed and gave Soonyoung a little grimace. “I could use a little bit of help,” he admitted. Seungcheol rubbed his neck bashfully, feeling his skin grow warm under his palm.

“Hey, if you want help, my offer still stands,” Soonyoung said. Seungcheol looked at him with his brows pinched together, slightly confused and Soonyoung smiled, a tiny huff of laughter escaping his lips. “I’m just saying,” he began to clarify, “if you’re still interested in those private lessons—let me know. I don’t normally do favors for my students, but consider yourself a special case.”

Soonyoung barely gave his statement a moment to sit before smiling brightly, all sense of coquettishness disappearing in a snap. He gave Seungcheol and Jeonghan a little wave, grinning widely. Seungcheol hardly had any time to process the statement as the mood change sent him into a whirl.

“Don’t be late for class,” Soonyoung said, mostly at Seungcheol, before walking towards the studio.

Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan were silent until Soonyoung disappeared behind the doors, which closed slowly with a loud click. Seungcheol could feel his whole body growing unbearably warm and his clothes suddenly felt too tight. His mouth felt horribly dry and he was sure that, at this rate, his heart was going to leap right out of his chest.

“Wow, you know what’s great? Being right. What a good feeling” Jeonghan said smugly, snapping Seungcheol out of his trance. He laughed as Seungcheol shoved Jeonghan’s arm off of him. “Is this what it was like when I had a crush on Joshua? Did I do that to you?”

"Shut up," Seungcheol said without a lot of bite.  "You aren't right about anything, first of all. I don't have a crush on Soonyoung or anything. Like, yeah, he's cute, but it doesn't mean anything."

"Seungcheol, you're enrolling in a fucking yoga class _just because_ you think Soonyoung is hot," Jeonghan pointed out, with a raised eyebrow. “And then you made out with him at a party and you’re freaking out. If this is all happening just because you’re kind of horny, I’ll be _really_ disappointed.”

“W-well, that doesn’t—“ Seungcheol stammered, feeling lost for words. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at him, still smirking like the fucking asshole he was. "Whatever!" Seungcheol finally retorted pathetically when he had nothing else to say, feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment. "I have a class to get to!"

Jeonghan's lips curled into an amused smile and he gave Seungcheol a little finger wave as he left. "Okay," he said in a sing-song voice. "Have fun. Try not to think too hard about those tights Soonyoung is wearing." Jeonghan laughed, sprinting away when Seungcheol made a motion to hit him again with the yoga mat.

Seungcheol shuffled into the studio right before Soonyoung started, and found himself a little disappointed to see that his usual spot was taken. In fact, it seemed like the class started to shuffle towards the front (and understandably so, now that Seungcheol knew what it was like to get a front row seat to see Soonyoung). Normally, Seungcheol was one of the first to come in and claim his usual spot, but this time Seungcheol was just forced to settle for a spot in the back.

The class continued as usual, with Soonyoung leading the stretches with a smooth grace that left Seungcheol in total awe. All of the stretching and balancing was a little harder this time and Seungcheol almost toppled over a few times, but he had to admit that all the stretching felt kind of good. As long as hee also made a point to look down at his mat the whole time to avoid staring creepily at Soonyoung in tights.

"Alright, everyone,” Soonyoung said, untwisting his body. “Now let’s get into a side stretch. Going from the edge of your mat, let’s step out with the right foot…”

Seungcheol followed Soonyoung’s instructions by ear rather than by watching, trying to avoid getting too distracted by just Soonyoung in general. Although, just listening to Soonyoung describe the pose was a lot more confusing that Seungcheol had expected. Seungcheol worried his lip between his teeth as he awkwardly readjusted his feet on the mat, bending over sideways with his arms dangling like a ragdoll. What did Soonyoung just say about the angle? Spinal axis? That sounded painful.

"Nice! Now all of you just hold that pose and I'm going to go around and check your postures," Soonyoung announced, getting up to his feet to walk around the class.

Seungcheol peeked over at the people standing next to him. They were bent over, legs apart, with their backs straight and impossibly parallel to the floor. Seungcheol was standing with his legs apart, check, but he had lost a lot of the instructions along the way, and his arms were still dangling and bent over sideways.

Seungcheol clicked his tongue, feeling embarrassed. Wasn’t this a side stretch? What the hell.

Frantically, Seungcheol tried to readjust himself before Soonyoung came around. He tried turning his back, only to feel a sharp pain in his back. Seungcheol hissed, hand instinctively reaching up to the source of the pain.

 “Looks like you need some help there.”

Soonyoung feet took light steps towards the top of Seungcheol’s mat. Seungcheol felt his heart skip a beat as he started to slowly look up. His eyes followed along his form-fitting tights up to the line of his neck. Despite the usual cheery exterior that Seungcheol had become familiar with this weekend, Soonyoung as a teacher had a different edge that Seungcheol had noticed. Although Seungcheol hadn’t actually seen the full front of this persona, he had come to realize that Soonyoung didn’t give individual compliments easily.

Soonyoung looked at Seungcheol with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His dark eyes were hooded and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

Soonyoung shifted his weight onto his other leg and Seungcheol’s eyes fell to the sway of his hips for a moment before darting back to his face. “How many times do I have to tell you not to strain yourself?” Soonyoung said, his tone even as he clicked his tongue. Then, he caught the corner of Soonyoung’s lips curl up into a little smirk.

Seungcheol’s legs suddenly felt incredibly wobbly and he gulped. “I, uh,” he began with a sheepish smile. “I got kind of lost.”

Soonyoung let out a small chuckle. “Okay, then let’s try this again.” Suddenly, Soonyoung turned his head towards the rest of the class. “Alright, and now everyone switch sides,” he called, before turning back to Seungcheol. “Back into mountain pose,” he ordered.

Despite any initial humiliation that Seungcheol first felt, the feeling of Soonyoung giving Seungcheol his full attention was fucking excellent. Seungcheol stood up, leaning his weight on one leg with one hand on his hip. He really shouldn't have felt emboldened by the attention, but he was always told that he tended to be haughty even as a child.

"So now what, teach?" Seungcheol asked, throwing in an uppity little smirk.

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow, but smirked right back at Seungcheol. "Well, first of all—you're doing everything wrong," Soonyoung said, gesturing to Seungcheol's whole body. "It's been two months and you're still slouching in my class?"

Seungcheol tried to straighten himself, throwing his shoulders back and sucking in his gut, when Soonyoung just held up a hand to stop it.

"Now you're just puffing out your chest there, Tiger," Soonyoung said, with a tiny snort of laughter. Seuncheol couldn't help but notice the way Soonyoung's gaze fell down to his chest. When Soonyoung looked up, Seungcheol just quirked an eyebrow at him, faking innocence. "Not that I mind or anything," Soonyoung said lowly and evenly, despite the tips of his ears turning red. He stepped closer and Seungcheol held his breath as Soonyoung extended a tentative hand towards him, looking up at him through his eyelashes. "May I?"

From here, Seungcheol wondered if Soonyoung could hear him gulp. "Please."

Suddenly, Soonyoung's hand was on his back, gently urging Seungcheol to straighten his stance.

"Hands behind your back now," Soonyoung instructed, fingertips still light on Seungcheol's lower back. He reached down to tap Seungcheol's thigh with his other hand. "This leg forward."

Despite the very distracting feeling of Soonyoung's hands sending shivers down his spine, Seungcheol did as Soonyoung said. He practically preened when Soonyoung praised him for doing the bare minimum.

"Alright, and now—keep your posture—lean forward slowly," Soonyoung said.

Seungcheol let out a long and slow breath that he could feel in his chest, struggling to keep it steady as his rapid heartbeat drummed in his ears. Seungcheol leaned forward as instructed and the light press of Soonyoung's hand followed Seungcheol's movements until Seungcheol found himself staring at his foot pressed firmly on the yoga mat, upper body parallel to the floor.

"Good work," Soonyoung murmured, his voice practically a purr. "Just one more thing."

The feeling of Soonyoung's hand on Seungcheol's back disappeared and Seungcheol couldn't help but pout. Soonyoung stepped in front of his mat, and before Seungcheol could even guess what Soonyoung was about to do, Soonyoung's fingertips grazed Seungcheol's jaw and move under his chin. Seungcheol let himself be manhandled as Soonyoung tipped Seungcheol's head up to look forward and come face to face with Soonyoung, his face so close that Seungcheol could see the little freckles dotting his cheeks.

"Perfect," Soonyoung said, grinning widely.

Seungcheol's breath hitched in his throat. "Thanks," he managed to wheeze out before Soonyoung stood up straight and moved on.

Seungcheol was surprised that he didn't die on the spot from that incident alone, but for the rest of his class, it seemed like Soonyoung was very much adamant on killing him. They hardly exchanged words for the rest of the session, which would have been good for Seungcheol's poor heart if Soonyoung wasn't teasing Seungcheol for the next twenty minutes.

Whenever Soonyoung roamed the class every once in a while, he'd find an excuse to pass Seungcheol, whispering tiny praises or even teasing criticism. At one point, he even walked his fingers up the sliver of bare skin when Seungcheol's shirt started riding up. During a particularly difficult pose, Soonyoung gave the whole class words of encouragement.

“I want you all to push yourselves a little harder for this one and improve your flexibility,” Soonyoung said. “Really reach—this is gonna strengthen your core and help you relax and reduce pain—maybe even make any activity a little more interesting.”

The statement was innocuous enough that Seungcheol almost thought he was just reading into things. But when he looked up for a brief moment, he saw Soonyoung looking right at him. When their eyes meet, Soonyoung winked and Seungcheol lost his balance, falling straight onto his ass.

“Careful over there,” Soonyoung called in a sing-song, innocent voice.

So yeah, Seungcheol was definitely relieved by the time the end of class rolled around. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to make it through the last fifteen minutes, very desperately trying to avoid looking up at Soonyoung when he very much didn’t want to do so. In the last five minutes, they all got into the corpse pose and Seungcheol shut his eyes tightly, trying to think of the least arousing thoughts he could muster. (His eighty-year-old biology professor, the moldy yogurt in the fridge that he accidentally ate last Tuesday, that one time he accidentally walked in on Jeonghan and Joshua. You get the picture.)

Seungcheol evened out his breathing, trying to get the rapid thrumming in his heart to settle. As he took deep breaths, Seungcheol started to wonder what he should do. Clearly, he was in some sort of emotional turmoil and it was only a matter of time before the semester rolled to an end and yoga classes would be over. Then Soonyoung would go on doing the splits for some other hot guy or something—a thought that made Seungcheol’s lips instinctively pull up into a scowl.

Seungcheol immediately felt bad for being so abhorrent to the idea. It wasn’t like he was dating Soonyoung or anything, even if he did want to. But that was kind of the problem, wasn’t it? Seungcheol wasn’t an idiot, of course—Soonyoung was definitely attracted to him, no doubt. But whether or not he was down to actually _date_ was a whole other story that Seungcheol couldn’t quite get an idea for. Part of him wondered if he should just take the plunge and ask.

A tiny proud at Seungcheol's side snapped him out of his confused stupor. He opened his eyes to see Soonyoung leaning over him, sitting on the backs of his heels with his arms crossed over his knees. Soonyoung was smiling at him again in that cute way he always did and Seungcheol took a slow breath through his nose, feeling pleasantly warm under Soonyoung's gaze.

"Good morning, sunshine," Soonyoung teased. He tilted his head. "I thought you fell asleep."

"Nah," Seungcheol said. "Just kind of got lost in thought." Seungcheol pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked around a little dazedly. The studio was clear of people and yoga mats aside from Soonyoung and Seungcheol, and the sun was starting to set over the trees. "Sorry, am I holding up the next class?"

"No, you're okay. There's no class after mine, so I'm just cleaning up before we lock up the studio," Soonyoung answered. He shifted his body so that he was sitting cross-legged next to Seungcheol.

"Doesn't look like you're doing a lot of cleaning," Seungcheol teased, laughing when Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think you are, my boss?" Soonyoung asked, lips pulling into a pout.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure you do your job," Seungcheol said. Soonyoung let out a loud and dramatic sigh that made Seungcheol chuckle.

"Right, right," Soonyoung said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. He got up to his feet nonetheless and Seungcheol followed suit. "You know, you're surprisingly well-behaved considering how hot you are."

Seungcheol started to roll up his mat. "Hey, I'm just trying to—" Seungcheol stopped speaking, freezing completely when Soonyoung's words caught up with him. He looked at Soonyoung with wide eyes, who was just looking at Seungcheol like he didn't say anything wrong. "You think I'm hot?" Seungcheol asked, unable to stop himself from grinning stupidly.

Soonyoung smiled at him, looking bemused. "Well, I don't really make a habit out of making out with people I don't find hot," he said.

"Oh," Seungcheol said, feeling his body grow hot all over. "Nice." He didn't even try to stop the stupid smile this time.

Soonyoung giggled, turning away to pack up his stuff. Seungcheol wondered if he should leave, to pretend another day that nothing happened. Seungcheol could almost hear Jeonghan's voice in his head, like a nagging conscience, telling him to just go for it.

"So," Seungcheol began, setting his mat vertical to the floor. Soonyoung looked up at him, pausing in his motions. "You said you dance, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I was just wondering," Seungcheol continued, tossing his mat back and forth between his hands, "why don't you teach a dance class then? Since you're not really into yoga and all."

"All the dance teacher positions were filled by the time I applied," Soonyoung explained. He stopped packing away his stuff to lean back on his arms. With the way he was sitting, Seungcheol could see the way Soonyoung's shirt clung to him perfectly, outlining his body enough for Seungcheol to see the lines of his muscles. His tights left virtually nothing to the imagination as Soonyoung sat with his legs splayed apart. "It was either this or archery."

Seungcheol decided not to make a cheesy quip about how Soonyoung would be perfect at archery because he’s already shot Soonyoung through the heart. Instead, he shifted his weight onto the other leg with his hands on his hip. “So why yoga then?”

Soonyoung hummed with a thoughtfulness that Seungcheol could tell was all just dramatics. After a moment, Soonyoung looked up at Seungcheol with his head tilted. “I guess I’m just flexible?” he answered with an innocent that would have been believable if Soonyoung’s eyes didn’t glint playfully a second later.

Seungcheol gulped in spite of himself—as if he didn’t know that Soonyoung was flexible after more than half a term of classes. Soonyoung’s tone was teasing and a little challenging, like he’s waiting for Seungcheol to ask him to prove it like a child. It’s almost ridiculous how obviously Soonyoung dangled the phrase like bait right over Seungcheol’s nose. Nonetheless, Seungcheol found it too tantalizing to resist.

“It’s a beginner’s yoga class,” Seungcheol said. He even dared to throw in a tiny scoff. “How flexible could you be?”

Soonyoung’s mouth broke into a grin. “You of all people are asking me to prove my flexibility?” he quipped.

Seungcheol felt his ears go hot and his bravado faded a bit. He ran a hand through his hair with a tiny grimace. “What about a demonstration?” Seungcheol said. Soonyoung laughed, but got up to his feet nonetheless.

Soonyoung licked his lips and placed a hand on his hip, shifting on his feet as he regarded Seungcheol for a moment. Soonyoung hummed thoughtfully, even tapping a finger to his chin as if he was considering denying Seungcheol’s request. Seungcheol was almost willing to drop down to his knees and beg when Soonyoung finally smirked.

“Alright,” he purred. “You asked for it.”

Suddenly, Seungcheol found himself oddly thankful that he never went for tights all those weeks ago when he was first buying clothes for yoga class, because Soonyoung was showing him some of the most suggestive, stretchy yoga poses in the book. One had Soonyoung bending forward, forehead touching his knee with the other leg up in the air at a perfect 180-degree angle. Another featured Soonyoung with his legs spread, bending forward so that he was almost perfectly perpendicular to the floor, peeking through his legs to give Seungcheol a little wave. One really impressive one had Soonyoung balancing on his neck in an almost gruesome-looking pose, head peeking out from between his thighs. And the whole time, Seungcheol couldn’t help but let his mind wander to thoughts of standing between Soonyoung’s legs and seeing how well he could hold the pose.

As Soonyoung looked at him proudly, seeming totally comfortable sitting with his back straight and his ankles crossed behind his head, Seungcheol couldn't help but wince on his behalf.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Seungcheol asked.

Soonyoung laughed, his hands tugging his thigh closer to his body.

"Not really," Soonyoung said with a haughty little smirk. "You get used to it when you need to do a lot of bending."

Seungcheol could only let out a small noise of amusement, throat feeling dry as he caught himself staring at the stretch of Soonyoung's thigh muscles visible under his tights. His eyes snapped back up to meet Soonyoung's, and the other boy just smiled knowingly.

Seungcheol was suddenly aware that he was silent for a moment too long to be subtle. He coughed into his fist, turning his head to try to hide the flush in his cheeks.

"Alright—consider me impressed," Seungcheol chuckled, putting up his hands in defeat. "I didn't even know people could bend that way."

Soonyoung's eyes squinted into crescents and he gave Seungcheol a triumphant grin. "I just can't believe you even doubted me in the first place," he said, rocking back and forth in the same position.

Seungcheol rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not so much that I doubted you," Seungcheol admitted. "I was actually just curious."

When Soonyoung giggled, he made such an innocent and sweet sound that Seungcheol couldn't help but feel his chest clench in total adoration. The innocence of the moment was turned on its head when Soonyoung grinned at Seungcheol and responded.

"You could have just asked," Soonyoung said, running his hands absentmindedly up and down his own thigh. "I would've bent over any way you wanted me to."

Seungcheol's neck burned like it was on fire, but he just rolled his eyes when Soonyoung laughed at his own innuendo.

"Yeah, yeah—quit showing off already. I get it," Seungcheol said, sulking slightly at getting teased.

Soonyoung was quiet for a moment and his lips pursed together. Suddenly, his cheeks tinged slightly pink and he let out a sheepish laugh. "Yeah, about that..." Soonyoung began, placing his palms on the ground in front of him. "I'm stuck."

Seungcheol stared at the boy for a moment longer, ready to laugh when he noticed how genuinely embarrassed Soonyoung looked. "Wait, seriously?" he asked incredulously.

"It hurts more to get out of stretches than to get in them, to be honest," Soonyoung explained with a grimace. "Lend me a hand?"

Seungcheol couldn't help but laugh at that as he got on his knees in front of Soonyoung to help. "Why do it in the first place if you're just gonna get stuck?" Seungcheol asked, smiling widely at the way Soonyoung pouted at being teased.

"I wanted to show off," Soonyoung whined.

"Yeah, what if I left you here to suffer?" Seungcheol mused.

"You wouldn't," Soonyoung said with a self-assured grin as Seungcheol reached behind his head to unhook his ankles. From this position, Seungcheol felt like he was looming over Soonyoung, and his heart stuttered in his chest when Soonyoung looked up at him through his lashes, face still slightly flushed and very cute despite how silly he looked.

"Yeah?" Seungcheol managed to say. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because," Soonyoung began with a kittenish smile, "you _really_ wanna fuck me."

Seungcheol froze in his movements and his eyes grew wide as he looked down at Soonyoung. "W-what?" he barely managed to choke out.

Before Seungcheol's brain could actually register what Soonyoung had just said, Seungcheol was suddenly pulled forward. He threw out his hands to break his fall instinctively, palms placed on the floor above Soonyoung's shoulders.

Soonyoung was sprawled underneath him, having untangled himself in the past few seconds. Seungcheol found himself kneeling between Soonyoung's legs, one of which hooked itself over the back of Seungcheol's shin. Soonyoung smiled, looking very pleased with himself as his hand started to slowly and lightly trace its way up Seungcheol's forearm, sending pleasant shivers up Seungcheol's spine.

Seungcheol's throat felt very dry and he found himself at a loss of what to say.

"Um," he said.

"Don't start playing dumb with me now, Seungcheol," Soonyoung said, pouty lips taking away from his coy act. Soonyoung's gaze turned slightly downward, seemingly eyeing the column of Seungcheol's neck. "I'm not blind—I've seen the way you looked at me in class."

"Oh," Seungcheol said dumbly.

"And we _definitely_ made out a few nights ago," Soonyoung continued, looking rather thoughtful considering the subject at hand. He looked back up at Seungcheol, frowning slightly, and his hand dropped back to the studio floor. "You're going to have to be really blunt with me here if I'm wrong—because you're giving me some kind of mixed signals here."

"Y-you're not wrong," Seungcheol stammered. He gulped audibly, trying to ignore the sound of his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, and gathered his courage to speak a little more firmly. "It's... definitely been a thing on my mind."

Soonyoung's lips then curled into a bright smile. "Great," he said, hands resting on top of Seungcheol's shoulders. "Because I'd really like to continue where we left off."

At that moment, several thoughts run through Seungcheol's mind at once. First of all, did they remember to lock the door? Soonyoung said no one should be coming in today so maybe it was fine. Secondly, oh god, Seungcheol really should have used some lip balm. His lips were dry as fuck and that wasn't gonna be super pleasant. Also, he was a damn idiot and had fish for lunch. His breath was gonna taste like a damn aquarium.

Seungcheol could feel Soonyoung's fingertips so light on the back of Seungcheol's neck that he would have missed them if he weren't so hyperaware of Soonyoung's touch. Underneath him, Soonyoung's bottom lip was pulled between his teeth, and his brows are slightly furrowed together. If Seungcheol wanted to, he could pull away easily.

But Seungcheol could feel the yearning in his chest and his eyes were drawn to Soonyoung's dark eyes and the curve of his mouth. Every part of his body was filled with pure desire and Soonyoung was finally right there—open and willing.

Seungcheol's final thought was just "fuck it," and before he could doubt himself again, Seungcheol leaned down and pressed his lips against Soonyoung's.

Kissing Soonyoung was very different without the vague cloud of tipsiness hovering over Seungcheol like an excuse. There was no “sorry I didn’t mean to” or “I didn’t know what I was thinking” here. Every movement Seungcheol made was purposeful, from the way ran his tongue across Soonyoung’s pouty bottom lip to the way he propped himself up with his forearm above Soonyoung’s head and there was no turning back. But with the way Soonyoung kissed him back enthusiastically, sighing into Seungcheol’s mouth as he ran his fingers through the hair at the base of Seungcheol’s neck, Seungcheol suddenly couldn’t think of any good reason why he’d _want_ to take anything back.

Soonyoung shifted from underneath Seungcheol, with one hand threaded through Seungcheol’s hair and the other on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer as Soonyoung ran the flat of his tongue over the roof of Seungcheol’s mouth. The hand that Seungcheol wasn’t using to prop himself up found itself trailing along the T-shirt covered length of Soonyoung’s side, eliciting a tiny huff of surprise when he reached his waist.

“Sorry,” Soonyoung said, soft and sheepish as he spoke into Seungcheol’s mouth. “I’m ticklish.”

Seungcheol couldn’t help but chuckle at that, letting his hand find the hem of Soonyoung’s shirt and pulling it up. “Cute,” he murmured before kissing Soonyoung again.

In the empty studio, the sounds of their smacking together and Soonyoung's dreamy sighs seemed to echo, playing an alluring and beautiful soundtrack in Seungcheol's ears. Seungcheol felt a little dizzy and warm as Soonyoung licked into his mouth and nipped at his bottom lip.

Seungcheol shifted, trying to ease the strain on his arm, when his thigh brushed against Soonyoung. The other boy let out a tiny whimper, gasping wantonly into Seungcheol's mouth as Seungcheol's leg moved against the half-hard length in his tights.

Seungcheol felt his heart race as all the blood in his body seemed to rush south and he broke the kiss to take a breath.

"Fuck, sorry," Seungcheol whispered breathlessly.

Underneath him, Soonyoung's face was brushed bright red and his eyes were blown wide.

"No, I, uh—“ Soonyoung suddenly stammered. He looked away sheepishly, hand moving to cover his face and hide his embarrassment. "Y-you can just ignore that if you want."

Seungcheol felt his Adam's apple bob in his throat and he licked his lips subconsciously. No matter what Soonyoung did, Seungcheol couldn't help but find him equal parts adorable, gorgeous, and enticing. Whether he was playing coy or looking bashful, Soonyoung always managed to capture Seungcheol's full attention. The automatic reaction he had to Soonyoung was pretty embarrassing, but Seungcheol couldn't get enough.

Seungcheol ground his hips down in a swift motion, making sure that Soonyoung knew what was up. Seungcheol suppressed a groan at the brief moment of sweet friction and Soonyoung let out another whimper behind his hand, his eyes fluttering at the sensation.

"I'm down if you're down," Seungcheol said simply, amazed at the husky tone of his own voice.

The next sequence of events happened in a heated blur of hormones that Seungcheol remembered very fondly, but not very clearly. Either way, after a mess of sloppy kisses and a lot of grinding, Seungcheol found himself sitting back against a wall with Soonyoung straddling his legs.

Seungcheol had slipped his hands under Soonyoung's shirt, trying very hard not to bruise the smooth skin above his hips as Soonyoung rolled their hips together.

God, he really must be an incredible dancer.

"Ah, fuck, Soonyoung—“ Seungcheol moaned as Soonyoung's hands frantically found themselves down Seungcheol's pants. He tilted his head up and let his hand find the nape of Soonyoung's neck to pull their lips together. Their teeth clacked together in the frenzy and Soonyoung let out a tiny laugh.

"Ah, hyung," Soonyoung said, his breath fanning hot over Seungcheol's lips. He looked down at Seungcheol with half-lidded, dark eyes that made Seungcheol swallow hard. Soonyoung began to tug at the hem of Seungcheol's shorts, his gaze a silent demand to get them off.

Seungcheol shed his shorts obediently, groaning as Soonyoung began palming him through his briefs. Between Soonyoung's fingers moving up and down the stained bulge and Soonyoung's tongue swiping slowly over his lips, Seungcheol wasn't sure where to look.

"So, what, I'm 'hyung' now?" Seungcheol teased. The coyness of his comment was undercut when Soonyoung gave a particularly good stroke, running his nails lightly up the surface of the fabric and sending a sharp pleasure shooting up Seungcheol's spine. Seungcheol threw his head back with a hiss, hitting it against the wall with a light thud.

"Careful there, hyung," Soonyoung purred. His free hand curled over the waistband of Seungcheol's boxers. "I'm just trying to be respectful. I may be your instructor, but off-the-clock, I'm just a polite junior making sure his hyung is satisfied."

Seungcheol’s breath was caught in his throat as his eyes fell to Soonyoung’s hands—one lingering on his waistband and the other palming Seungcheol’s erection at an agonizingly slow pace. Seungcheol tried to thrust his cock against Soonyoung’s palm for any semblance of satisfaction, but Soonyoung pushed firmly down against his hips and sat on Seungcheol’s thighs to stop him from moving too much. He was going to die of frustration if they didn’t hurry this up soon.

“Fuck, Soonyoung,” he said, voice a strange mix of a growl and a whimper. “You’re gonna kill me.”

Soonyoung just continued to tease him, pressing his lips to the underside of Seungcheol’s jaw. When he spoke again, Soonyoung’s voice was low and smooth, lips moving gently against the curve of Seungcheol’s ear. “You’ve seen me—you can have me any way you want. I can bend over forwards, backwards—I can do the splits. We can get pretty creative,” Soonyoung suggested simply, as if he were just listing places to eat. Seungcheol groaned at the mere suggestion of having his fantasies indulged. He could think of a number of ways he’d love for this to go and he would have felt pretty embarrassed if he weren’t so damn turned on. Soonyoung giggled and pulled back, tilting his head at Seungcheol. “So what’s it going to be?”

Seungcheol took a deep shaky breath, trying to gather his thoughts as Soonyoung looked at him with wide, eager eyes. His eyes slowly raked down Soonyoung's body, deep in thought. Truth be told, there was a long damn list of things he wanted to do with Soonyoung in this exact situation and Seungcheol felt like he was already using up his luck with this goddamn miracle. He wasn't about to waste it.

"You don't happen to carry around lube and condoms, do you?" Seungcheol asked with an uneasy laugh. It sounded ridiculous as soon as he said it out loud—of course Soonyoung wouldn't. Condoms, maybe. But who carried around lube on a casual, everyday basis?

Much to Seungcheol's surprise, Soonyoung seemed to brighten at the question, moving his hands off of Seungcheol to snap his fingers and shoot him some cheesy finger guns. Before Seungcheol could react, Soonyoung scurried to his bag and tossed Seungcheol a small packet of lube and a condom from his wallet.

Seungcheol caught the packets reflexively and stared at them for a long moment, looking up at Soonyoung with a raised eyebrow as the other boy resettled himself atop Seungcheol's lap.

"Wait, seriously?"

"You're the one who asked," Soonyoung said with a shrug. His hands intertwined behind Seungcheol's neck, looking rather comfortable if it weren't for the half-hard boner outline in his tights. "We're college students. It'd be weird if you didn't carry around contraceptives when they give them out for free."

"I don't," Seungcheol objected with a frown.

"What, you're telling me you don't go around hooking up with your yoga instructors in the middle of the day?" Soonyoung teased, fingers running through Seungcheol’s hair.

Seungcheol resisted the urge to lean into Soonyoung’s touch with a soft sigh. "Do you go around having sex with all your students?" Seungcheol retorted, and in the back of his mind, he realized that he was genuinely curious about the answer.

Soonyoung leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Seungcheol's lips so gentle that Seungcheol felt like he was going to melt. Soonyoung moved back with a smile and Seungcheol almost moved to chase after his kiss-swollen lips.

"Only the handsome ones," Soonyoung answered, voice practically a purr. It isn't quite the answer Seungcheol wanted, but before Seungcheol could press it further, Soonyoung wiggled his hips and grinned. "So? What's the plan, hyung?”

Right. Not letting this go to waste. Not scaring off Soonyoung. That's a good idea.

"Stand up against the wall," Seungcheol commanded, tone changing immediately. He didn't miss it earlier when Soonyoung would shiver whenever Seungcheol was a little more demanding, so he'd be a fool not to take advantage of it.

Soonyoung followed his instructions obediently and, when Seungcheol stood up right after, Soonyoung pulled him forward by his shirt into another sloppy kiss that Seungcheol leaned into readily, looping an arm around Soonyoung's waist and nudging his leg between Soonyoung's thighs. Soonyoung's back arched off the wall as he began to grind himself desperately on Seungcheol thigh. The heat in the room increased ten-fold at the drop of a hat and with every moment, Seungcheol was starting to feel like putty in Soonyoung’s hands. For all of his coy submissive gestures, Soonyoung was surprisingly bossy.

Not that Seungcheol was complaining. Complaining would be the _dumbest_ thing to do when Seungcheol himself was rutting against Soonyoung’s hip, hands moving to grab a handful of Soonyoung’s ass ( _Dancer butt_ , Seungcheol thought appreciatively to himself). But Seungcheol was a man on a mission, and it would be a damn shame if they were just gonna come from humping like teenagers.

“Tights,” Seungcheol said breathlessly as he pulled away. His fingers hooked into the back of Soonyoung’s waistband and made tugging motions.

Red in the face and panting rather hard, Soonyoung barely managed to nod before quickly shoving his tights down his thighs haphazardly. His tights pooled at his knees before Soonyoung surged forward to kiss Seungcheol again, hands pushing down at the waistband of Seungcheol’s shorts.

The two of them ended up caught in a mess of hands grasping desperately, and it took every ounce of willpower in Seungcheol’s body to act with any bit of restraint as Soonyoung finally stripped them both of their underwear. Seungcheol hissed against Soonyoung’s neck as the other boy wrapped his hands around Seungcheol’s dick, stroking it to full hardness with quick motions.

“Fuck,” Seungcheol swore through gritted teeth, struggling to keep his voice down.

“What’s next, hyung?’ Soonyoung asked, with a cheeky grin. “We didn’t go through all of this trouble for me to give you a handjob, did we?”

Before Soonyoung could taunt him more, Seungcheol kissed him again, pushing him against the wall with a low growl that made Soonyoung shiver noticeably. When Soonyoung was distracted enough, Seungcheol peeled back. One of the hands he had on Soonyoung’s ass moved down the back of Soonyoung’s thigh and pulled his leg up from the back of his knee. Soonyoung’s eyes grew wide and he let out a surprised yelp, quickly grabbing for Seungcheol’s shoulders.

Seungcheol supported Soonyoung’s unbalanced weight with his other arm looped around his waist. He pressed wet kisses against the crook of Soonyoung’s neck. “Careful, we don’t want anyone hearing us,” Seungcheol warned him lowly. He took a moment to appreciate the way Soonyoung’s eyes were blown wide, a deep red blush running from ear to ear. “Can you hold yourself for a second?” he asked, and Soonyoung just nodded eagerly.

Seungcheol relaxed his hold on Soonyoung for a moment to retrieve the packet of lube that he had dropped earlier.

“Hyung, hurry,” Soonyoung urged him as Seungcheol poured the packet all over his fingers.

“I know, I know,” Seungcheol assured him before hooking Soonyoung’s knee in the crook of his arm. He began to push Soonyoung’s thigh towards his body, and his mouth practically started watering at the sight of Soonyoung on full display, cock flushed and leaning towards his stomach as Seungcheol pulled his leg up. Seungcheol searched Soonyoung’s expression. “Is this okay?”

Soonyoung’s arms rested on Seungcheol’s shoulders for balance and he nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he assured him.

“You sure?” Seungcheol asked cautiously. “I’m not stretching you too far, am I?”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” Soonyoung said.

Seungcheol frowned. “Yeah, but—“

Before Seungcheol could finish his sentence, Soonyoung kissed him. His lips are gentle and warm, and Seungcheol couldn’t help but let himself melt into Soonyoung’s touch.

When Soonyoung pulled away, Seungcheol felt a tiny pang in his heart. He must have pouted, because Soonyoung giggled and patted his cheek gently.

“I’ll let you know if it’s too much, but I’m pretty sure I’ll be fine,” Soonyoung assured him. He wiggled his hips a little, as if to draw Seungcheol’s attention back to the task at hand. “Now hurry—I don’t know if they’re going to send someone to check on the room.”

Seungcheol was, of course, eager to oblige. He pulled them both back a little so that Soonyoung’s hips were angled away from the wall, making sure he had better access to Soonyoung’s entrance. Carefully, he slid one slick finger into Soonyoung’s tight heat.

Seungcheol’s breath hitched in his throat when Soonyoung started clenching around his fingers, letting out a tiny whimper at the intrusion. One of Soonyoung’s hands slap against the back of the wall, trying to hold himself steady. Soonyoung’s lip is caught between his teeth, letting out short breaths through his nose as Seungcheol worked his finger in and out at a steady pace.

It was difficult not to get caught up in the way Soonyoung started to moan as Seungcheol started to work a second finger in, looking irresistible as Seungcheol started to angle his fingers at just the right spot.

By the time Seungcheol worked a third finger in, Soonyoung's whole face is flushed red and his hair was starting to become damp with sweat. In an attempt to keep himself from moaning out loud, he was biting his lip so hard Seungcheol was dimly worried that he might draw blood.

"Mm—Seungcheol-hyung," Soonyoung managed to say, his breath heavy with want. "Kiss me."

Seungcheol obliged with the needy demand immediately, feeling his brain go fuzzy as their teeth clacked together in a haphazard kiss. The feeling of Soonyoung's moans muffled by his own lips was intoxicating—way too overwhelming. His cock ached for contact—really, for any sort of relief—and Seungcheol found himself pushing Soonyoung's thigh up even further, fingers pressing so hard that they would probably leave bruises.

"Fuck, Soonyoung," Seungcheol moaned against the underside of Soonyoung's jaw. His fingers rubbed at Soonyoung's prostate and Soonyoung let out a whimper. "You're so hot."

"Fuck, hyung," Soonyoung moaned mindlessly. "You're gonna kill me. I want you in me already, _please_."

"Okay, okay. Fuck—“

Seungcheol readjusted them so that he had a more stable hold on Soonyoung, his knee bent over the crook of Seungcheol's arm. Soonyoung's fingertips were pressed firmly against the wall behind him to keep his balance and the one foot on the ground shifted slightly, spreading his legs a little wider as Seungcheol lined himself up. The hand on the back of Seungcheol's neck gripped tightened as Seungcheol slid in, slowly but surely into the slick heat.

Seungcheol moaned as he pressed in as far as he could with the, admittedly, awkward angle. Regardless, Soonyoung felt so fucking tight and hot around his dick, with the way the angle made him clench. Soonyoung let out a sharp gasp and his heel started to lift off the floor.

"Fuck," Seungcheol swore, returning his hand to rest against the small of Soonyoung's back, supporting his weight.

"Fuck, you're _big_ ," Soonyoung said in one long exhale.

Seungcheol couldn't help but smirk at that one. "Thanks, I get that a lot."

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue impatiently. "Hey, don't get all haughty now," he scolded, lips curling into a challenging smirk. "Your dick isn't just for show, is it, hyung? Move already."

Seungcheol couldn't help but grin as he started to move with a hard thrust. The smug look on Soonyoung's face disappeared immediately as he gasped in surprise, like he wasn't actually expecting Seungcheol to rise to his taunt. Before Soonyoung could comment, Seungcheol snapped his hips forward, trying to angle himself in just the right position.

Much to Seungcheol's delight, Soonyoung's eyes went wide and the hand on the back of his neck gripped tightly at the collar of his shirt as he moaned.

"Oh, fuck—right there," Soonyoung moaned, slapping his hand over his mouth as Seungcheol continued to thrust in at a steady pace. Soonyoung's eyelashes fluttered and his eyes grew dark. His voice came out in hiccups every time Seungcheol snapped his hips forward. "Mm—Seungcheol—“

Seungcheol swore quietly under his breath, mind growing more and more dizzy as he tried to take everything in at once. The heat radiating off their bodies, the flushed-red of Soonyoung's skin, the way his toes curled against the floor, the fucking incredible way Soonyoung tightened around him—it was all too much. And the way Soonyoung moaned Seungcheol's name, voice stuttering and breathless, was so beautiful Seungcheol wished he could listen to it forever. Dimly, in the back of his mind, Seungcheol also worried that Soonyoung was starting to stretch the collar of his shirt, but what kind of moron would he be if he stopped for that?

"Fuck, Soonyoung," Seungcheol moaned through gritted teeth as he thrust, pushing Soonyoung's knee so that it was almost touching his chest. "You feel so fucking good. Taking me so well. You're amazing."

Soonyoung groaned at the strain of the stretch, moaning encouraging nonsense as he wrapped the hand over the mouth over his dick.

"Fuck, I'm so close—don't stop," Soonyoung said, voice edging towards a desperate plea as he threw his head back against the wall.

Seungcheol just grunted in acknowledgement picking up his speed and letting himself get enveloped in Soonyoung's blinding heat. He was close to coming himself, the pleasure building up in his abdomen so overwhelming that it was hard to hold back.

"God, you're so amazing—so damn tight," Seungcheol groaned, all sense of self-consciousness gone as Soonyoung looked up at him hotly. "You've been torturing me for weeks—can't wait to see you finally come for me."

Soonyoung let out a tiny whimper, biting his bottom lip.  His raised leg tightened around Seungcheol's arm as he came closer and closer to the edge.

"Shit, Soonyoung," Seungcheol moaned. "You look so good—you _feel_ so good. You look so beautiful like this."

"Seungcheol—oh," Soonyoung moaned, hand finding its way back up to the back of Seungcheol's neck almost urgently. "Kiss me again—“

Seungcheol leaned down before Soonyoung could finish, the angle a little awkward and it ended up more like a sloppy lip-lock. But Soonyoung didn't mind at all, angling himself up to press their lips together with a pleased moan.

Soonyoung came shortly after, a silent scream silenced by pressing himself against Seungcheol's mouth as he spilled over his hand. Seungcheol swore, continuing to fuck Soonyoung through his orgasm and chasing his own as Soonyoung's legs began to get wobbly.

Soon, Seungcheol came into the condom, pressing Soonyoung's body close as he groaned, eyes fluttering shut as his vision went white. He felt so damn good like this, with Soonyoung pressed against his body, looking at him like he might be falling in _love_ him or something.

When Seungcheol finally started to come to his senses, Soonyoung's hands were gentle against his cheeks. His expression was soft, almost adoring and innocent. Seungcheol felt his heart stutter in his chest as he finally slid out.

"That was amazing," Soonyoung praised him, voice slightly hoarse and eyes still dark as he looked up at Seungcheol through his eyelashes.

"Y-yeah," Seungcheol barely managed to stutter. "Fuck, you—uh. You weren't lying about the flexibility thing."

Soonyoung gave him a cheeky grin. "Hey, I'm a man of many talents."

As Seungcheol started disposing of the condom and Soonyoung began to clean himself up, they both fell into silence. And suddenly Seungcheol remembered that this was probably just a hot hook-up. The thought made Seungcheol's heart clench in his chest—a weird and unwelcome feeling, especially when Seungcheol was putting his pants back on.

Fuck, he was never going back to class ever again. He didn't know if he could take seeing Soonyoung every week if they were just going to go back to this student-teacher thing.

Seungcheol cast a quick glance at Soonyoung, only to see the other boy peeking up at him as he was kneeling to pack up his stuff. Seungcheol looked away quickly, a lump forming in his throat as he debated on whether or not he should just run.

Seungcheol threw the strap of his gym bag over his shoulder, yoga mat tucked under his arm as he adjusted his very much stretched-out shirt collar. Soonyoung looked up to properly meet his gaze when Seungcheol turned towards him, and Seungcheol's whole face grew warm.

Well, if he wasn't gonna come back to class, it was now or never.

"Hey, so—“

"Um, I—“

They both stopped, eyes growing wide. Seungcheol could see Soonyoung's ears growing an adorable shade of pink as the other boy snapped his mouth shut quickly.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Seungcheol asked, suddenly growing hopeful.

Soonyoung opened his mouth again, letting it gape there for a minute before closing it and looking away. "Nothing. Never mind," Soonyoung said.

And just like that, Seungcheol's hope was doused in the blink of an eye. He wondered if it were possible to just melt into the floor and die of sorrow right then and there.

Instead of doing that, Seungcheol decided he’d just go for plan B—running back home and crying into the couch cushions while Jeonghan sympathetically called him a sorry loser.

"Oh, okay," he said, trying and failing miserably to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He began to turn towards the door. "Then, I guess I'll see you around."

"Wait!" Soonyoung called out suddenly, stopping Seungcheol in his tracks. Seungcheol watched as Soonyoung scrambled to his feet, rubbing his neck nervously as he grimaced at Seungcheol.

"I-I mean, this is probably weird to say after… Well, after we just fucked," Soonyoung began with a forced chuckle. His eyes darted nervously up to meet Seungcheol’s, and then back down to his feet. "But uh, I actually _really_ like you... And I was wondering—are you free this weekend? Maybe I can buy you dinner?"

It took Seungcheol a whole second to realize what was happening before his heart started soaring in his chest.

"Holy fuck," Seungcheol said, before realizing that probably wasn't the best response to getting asked out. Before Soonyoung could misunderstand, Seungcheol spoke up again. "Yeah! I'd—uh, I'd like that a lot. I'd love it, actually."

The grin that grew on Soonyoung's face was so beautiful, with the way his eyes squinted and his cheeks flushed red. Seungcheol made it his personal mission to etch it in his mind forever.

"Great! Awesome," Soonyoung said eagerly, still grinning from ear to ear. "I'll text you then?"

Seungcheol couldn't stop his own smile from forming on his lips, feeling innocently giddy. "Yeah, sounds great. I'll see you this weekend then?"

Soonyoung nodded enthusiastically, eyes bright. "This weekend."

Seungcheol tried his best to leave the studio totally cool. He waved goodbye to Soonyoung, almost unwilling to leave. He made it down the hallway, not even caring about how much his stretched collar made him look like a slob or how his ridiculously post-sex messed-up hair made him look like he just woke up.

So, in the end, if he embarrassed himself when he stepped out of the rec center by jumping into the air and pumping his fists, shouting "yes!" as onlookers stared at him, then well... Fuck it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes the sweat off my brow* it's finally done!! This chapter honestly took me longer to write than the rest of the fic because I actually didn't know what I specifically wanted to do with the ending. I just needed them to fuck lmao. Also, apologies for any typos and stuff! This chapter was actually unbeta-ed, so if you feel like there are any pressing typos that I should get to... Please lmao.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this far!! There isn't enough Sooncheol so I'm really glad I was able to contribute to the tag lolol. Comments are appreciated as usual and thanks again for giving this fic a chance!


End file.
